La historia de Clementine B Holmes
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: AU!Lock, FTM!Lock. Mpreg. Johncroft. Mycroft se siente preparado para tener un hijo y pide ayuda a Sherlock para que lo acompañe al médico y recabar información, lo que no se imagina es que a partir de ahí, John formará parte de su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: ** Personaje Transexual. Mpreg. Slash. Johncroft (Mycroft/John) .

**Gracias: **A Cris, por aguantarme y por ayudarme a buscar toda esa información sobre embarazos.

**Notas:** He decir que toda la información asociada al fic la he buscado en internet, si hay algo incorrecto no es mi culpa. He intentando ser lo más exacta posible.

Sin más, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Sherlock se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón y apoyó los codos en ambos brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó en ellos su barbilla. Miró fijamente a su hermano que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Si ya has tomado tu decisión, ¿por qué has venido a contármelo? —preguntó.

La puerta de abajo se abrió, indicando que John acababa de llegar. Mycroft ni se inmutó, solo se lamió el labio inferior.

—Es intercambio de información. Simplemente eso.

—No es simplemente eso —dijo Sherlock sonriendo —. Es algo más. ¿Por qué me has avisado?

El silencio se hizo entre los dos hermanos mientras John subía las escaleras. Cuando el médico entró al salón a Sherlock se le iluminaron los ojos. Acababa de caer en su respuesta.

—Quieres que forme parte de ello —le dijo.

Mycroft miró de reojo al médico, que le saludó con la cabeza antes de meterse en la cocina y dejar la compra.

—¿Me equivoco? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—No. No te equivocas —dijo haciendo girar el paraguas en el suelo.

Sherlock asintió.

—Supongo que tienes todo lo necesario —dijo.

—Sí. Pero me gustaría que me acompañaras, al menos la primera vez.

—Estás nervioso, ¿no? —preguntó Sherlock sonriéndote.

Mycroft le miró fijamente, odiándole. Había sido muy reservado con su vida y Sherlock lo estaba comentado en voz alta con el médico delante.

—Iré contigo. Es lo que quieres, así que estaré allí —dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie.

—Bien. Gracias —murmuró Mycroft levantándose de golpe —. Mandaré un coche a recogerte —dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de la casa.

Sherlock se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a investigar las bolsas a ver que había comprado John.

—No, no te traje los guisantes… —le advirtió el médico —. ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? Está más raro de lo normal.

—Está asustado —respondió Sherlock mientras se sentaba en el taburete de la cocina y encendía el microscopio.

—¿Asustado? ¿Tu hermano asustado? —preguntó sorprendido, luego contuvo una carcajada —. ¿Por qué? ¿Perdió un paraguas?

—Mañana irá a una clínica para ser padre y no sabe que le dirán —explicó Sherlock con naturalidad.

John se quedó completamente bloqueado, agitó la cabeza.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Padre? —preguntó.

—Ahá —comentó Sherlock aumentando el zoom para observar mejor la muestra —. Me ha pedido que le acompañe, así que iré.

—¿Haciéndole un favor a tu hermano?

—Sí —respondió Sherlock secamente.

—Ah… —murmuró John —. Bien y... ¿A qué clínica iréis? —preguntó.

—A "London Fertility Clentre" —dijo Sherlock.

—¡Ah! —dijo John animado —. ¡Entonces os veré!

Sherlock alzó la vista por encima del microscopio y le miró.

—¿Por qué nos verás? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sherlock te lo dije hace meses… —dijo John mirándole luego suspiró —. Hice un examen para cambiar mi especialidad a fertilidad. Aprobé y llevo un mes haciendo las prácticas allí.

—Eso explica porque estuviste un mes sin ir conmigo a los casos… Estabas estudiando —dijo Sherlock.

John aplaudió fingiendo entusiasmo mientras salía de la cocina. Sherlock regresó a su microscopio, sin considerar esa confesión importante. Al día siguiente, Sherlock tomó una ducha antes de que Mycroft pasara a recogerle. Cuando Sherlock subió al coche, comprobó que su hermano estaba visiblemente pálido.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole de reojo.

Mycroft le miró y alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Elemental —dijo el detective agitando la cabeza mientras miraba al frente.

El silencio les acompañó en todo el viaje a la clínica. Sherlock miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano pero no le decía nada. Tampoco sabía que decirle, sabía que estaba nervioso pero no sabía cómo podía actuar.

En diez minutos llegaron a la clínica, bajaron del coche y entraron. Estuvieron diez minutos más en la sala de espera antes de entrar definitivamente en la consulta. El doctor, un hombre de unos cincuenta con unas enormes gafas, les recibió con una sonrisa y les pidió que se sentaran.

—Bien, ¿quién de los dos es el señor Holmes? —preguntó.

—Ambos somos los señores Holmes —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza.

—Disculpe a mi hermano —dijo Mycroft —. Soy yo quien se quiere someter al tratamiento.

El médico asintió y cogió el teléfono, tras marcar una extensión habló con la secretaria.

—Por favor, tráeme el historial del señor Holmes y pídele al Doctor Watson que venga. Necesita formarse respecto a este caso —dijo antes de colgar —. Espero que no le importe, tenemos un médico en prácticas. La nota más alta de todos los que se presentaron, le será de gran ayuda.

Mycroft dejó de atender a las palabras del médico mientras miraba fijamente a Sherlock. Este se encogió de hombros, dejando que su hermano mayor se pusiera un poco más pálido.

John apareció por las puertas unos minutos después. Llevaba una carpeta marrón en las manos y cuando les vio solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Aquí tiene Doctor Jones —le dijo extendiendo la carpeta.

El médico la cogió y leyó el primer papel mientras asentía ligeramente, luego cerró la carpeta.

—Antes de nada, me gustaría presentarles. Señor Holmes —dijo mirando a Mycroft —. Este será otro de sus médicos asistentes. Doctor Watson, el señor Mycroft Holmes viene a someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad. Estará con él desde hoy hasta el momento del parto.

John asintió ligeramente confundido.

—¿Conocen ya a la madre que será fecundada? —preguntó.

Mycroft apartó la vista y miró sus zapatos, Sherlock sin embargo soltó una risita.

—El señor Holmes busca un donante de esperma —explicó el médico —. Usaremos uno de sus óvulos y el mismo albergará el embrión.

John frunció el entrecejo.

—Disculpe Doctor pero creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que quiere decir —dijo ligeramente avergonzado.

Sherlock, al que le costaba cada vez aguantarse la risa fue quien respondió.

—Mi hermano Mycroft es un hombre transexual —explicó haciéndole abrir los ojos —. No resignó completamente a su sexo así que tiene la posibilidad de engendrar sus propios hijos —explicó.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca varias veces intentando decir algo al respecto aunque al final acabó tosiendo.

—Disculpe, nunca antes había atendido a un paciente con esta característica. Lo siento —dijo apresuradamente bajando la vista hasta la mesa del médico.

—Bien. ¿Cuál sería su primera recomendación al paciente doctor Watson? —preguntó el Doctor Jones mirándole.

John pensó durante unos segundos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se presionó la nariz antes de responder.

—Bueno, antes de iniciar cualquier tratamiento de fertilidad, la testosterona tiene que estar completamente eliminada de su cuerpo —dijo al fin.

—Eso no será problema —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el Doctor Jones mirando a Mycroft.

—Hace tres meses hablé de este tema con mi endocrino y me retiró la testosterona. Mis estrógenos se han restablecido ya que esta mañana he menstruado —dijo el pelirrojo intentando mantener la vista en los ojos del Doctor Jones.

—¡Oh Bien! —dijo el hombre entusiasmado —. Eso es una buena noticia. Acortará el procedimiento sin duda.

—¿Su periodo es regular? —preguntó John haciendo anotaciones.

—Cada 28 días exactos —dijo Mycroft mirándole —. Aunque en verano se me solía retrasar uno o dos días —explicó.

—Eso puede deberse a la temperatura del ambiente —dijo John —. Deberá de comenzar un tratamiento hormonal tras que acabe su actual menstruación. Este tratamiento estimulará a los ovarios que produzcan una mayor cantidad de óvulos y que estos tengan una mayor cantidad de folículos.

—¿Para qué sirve el tratamiento? —preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas.

—Hará a los óvulos mucho más receptivos ante el esperma —respondió John —. Lo que supondrá una fecundación más efectiva cuando llegue el momento. Tras la aspiración, fecundaremos los óvulos extraídos con el esperma de un donante anónimo y en menos de un mes podrá estar en estado de gestación.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y miró al Doctor Jones.

—¿Qué pasa si no…? —murmuró.

—Consta de más intentos señor Holmes —respondió el médico —. Y si no se queda en estado debido a un problema hormonal cambiaremos los medicamentos, pero no debe de preocuparse. Su edad es buena y su estado de salud también así que tranquilo que antes o después estará esperando un bebé.

—Gracias —dijo —. Disculpe mis nervios pero…

—Es comprensible, tranquilo —dijo el doctor Jones sonriendo —. Doctor Watson, vaya al laboratorio y traiga hormonas de clase A para quince días. Además de todo el material necesario para administrarlas.

John asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¿Cómo será el tratamiento completo? —preguntó Mycroft aferrándose las manos algo nervioso.

—Verá, durante las inyecciones le iremos haciendo ecografías transvaginales para ver el estado de los folículos de sus óvulos. Cuando veamos que tienen un buen tamaño y haya un número adecuado se le inyectará una hormona que hará que ovule. Será entonces cuando le retiremos esos óvulos por aspiración. Unos dos o tres días más tarde vendrá para que le transfiramos el embrión. Siempre ponemos un mínimo de dos en caso de que uno de ellos no se agarre así que es posible que pueda tener gemelos.

—Gemelos —susurró Mycroft para sí mismo.

Sherlock, que había visto las manos de Mycroft temblar conforme el médico hablaba, alzó una de las suyas y las puso sobre las de su hermano mayor, acariciando distraídamente el dorso de su mano. Cuando John llegó no la apartó, siguió así, intentando calmarle.

El médico se dio cuenta aunque miró directamente a su jefe y le entregó lo que le había pedido.

—Bien señor Holmes. Las inyecciones deberán de ser diarias, deberá de ser 1 ml de esta hormona —dijo señalando a un frasco con la etiqueta verde —. Y 1,5 ml de este otro —dijo señalando a uno con la etiqueta roja —. Las inyecciones deberán de administrarse en la barriga, justo debajo del ombligo en el lado izquierdo, deberá de coger un pellizco de carne con ambos dedos y pinchar justamente en el centro. Recuerde rasurarse antes.

Mycroft asintió y cogió la bolsa que el médico le entregaba.

—Señor, debo de recordarle que deberá de estar un tiempo de baja laboral mientras se realiza el procedimiento ya que cualquier tipo de estrés podría alterar su ciclo menstrual.

—No se preocupe, eso está solucionado —dijo poniéndose de pie —. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

El hombre asintió y extendió la mano.

—Eso es todo. Ahora cuando salga en el señor Watson le darán cita para su primera ecografía. Nos veremos entonces.

Mycroft asintió y tras darle un apretón de manos al médico salió primero de la consulta. Poco después le siguieron los pasos de su hermano menor, que se iba colocando la bufanda y el abrigo. Cuando salió John, Mycroft tragó saliva.

—Ni una palabra Doctor Watson —dijo en voz alta.

John no comentó nada en voz alta, se dirigió directamente a recepción y allí consultó la agenda.

—¿Cuántos días suelen durar sus ciclos señor Holmes? —preguntó John elevando un poco la vista.

—De tres a cuatro días —dijo Mycroft en un murmullo.

John asintió y revisó la agenda.

—Le daremos cita dentro de ocho días, a las nueve de la mañana. El tratamiento deberá de comenzarlo dos días después de la finalización de su ciclo. En caso de que se alargue, llámenos, cambiaremos la fecha de la ecografía. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo.

Mycroft asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la clínica. Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero de piso antes de salir tras su hermano mayor. Se subieron al coche y este arrancó poco después.

—Me deberías de haber advertido que tu compañero de piso iba a estar en esta clínica —se quejó Mycroft —. Ha sido algo muy incómodo y…

—¿Embarazoso? —dijo Sherlock mirándole —. Mycroft, ya has visto la profesionalidad con la que se ha comportado, no es malo que la gente sepa lo tuyo y más ahora que vas a ser padre. Todos tus amigos se darán cuenta, Lestrade, la señora Hudson…

—No saldré de casa.

—Lo que tú digas pero la gente se extrañará de porque no vienes a ver qué hago —suspiró Sherlock, luego le miró —. ¿Necesitarás ayuda con las inyecciones?

—Llevo inyectándome testosterona 16 años, creo que podré soportar estas —gruñó Mycroft.

El detective asintió lentamente y se cerró el abrigo. De nuevo el silencio volvió a invadirles hasta que llegaron a Baker Street.

—Llámame cuando tengas que hacerte la ecografía —le dijo Sherlock antes de bajar del coche.

Mycroft ni se molestó en responderle, esperó a que cerrara la puerta y ordenó al chófer que volviera a arrancar rumbo a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Horas más tarde, ya en el 221B y pasadas las seis, John llegó a casa para encontrarse a Sherlock sentado en el sillón tocando su violín. Tras quitarse el abrigo, se sentó frente a él y tomó aire.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —exclamó.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó algo perdido.

—¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu hermano es en realidad una mujer!? —exclamó John alzando las manos al aire.

—Discúlpame que te corrija, John, pero mi hermano no es ni nunca ha sido mujer —le respondió Sherlock muy serio.

El médico se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la vista.

—Perdón. No quería decirlo así —susurró —. Me vengo a referir que cuando me ibas a decir esto.

—Nunca —dijo Sherlock —. Es una decisión de mi hermano en la que yo no formo parte. Él no quiere que nadie lo sepa pues bastante rechazo tuvo en la época en la que pasó por su transición. Una vez cambió legalmente su nombre y su género me obligó a no decir nada. Y es evidente que respetaré su decisión ya que no formo parte de ella.

John tragó saliva fuertemente y suspiró.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto —murmuró echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

Sherlock se colocó el violín en el hombro y se levantó mientras estiraba el arco.

—No estoy interesado en hablar del tema así que si quieres tener una charla médica, habla con él. Tienes su número en la agenda de mi teléfono —le dijo antes de comenzar a tocar.

John le observó unos segundos antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina a hacerse un té. En ese momento, Mycroft no era el hermano de su amigo. Era un paciente y como tal merecía privacidad así que no iría a comunicarse con él fuera de la clínica.

Le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta de aquel hecho pero lo que más lo tenía en vilo era la decisión que había tomado Mycroft al querer ser padre. El cambio hormonal que iba a sufrir en poco tiempo le podía causar algún trastorno y estaba seguro que Mycroft lo sabía, si no, no le hubiesen permitido dejar la testosterona, y sin embargo el hombre lo iba a intentar. Sonrió de medio lado al pensarlo.

Mycroft no era tan insensible como se imaginaba.

Durante los ocho días siguientes, Sherlock y John no hablaron sobre el tema laboral-familiar que ahora tenían en común y ninguno de los dos habló con Mycroft. El hombre solo hizo acto de presencia el séptimo día con un mensaje de texto dirigido a Sherlock, indicando que pasaría a por el a las ocho y media de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sherlock esperaba a esa hora en la puerta, tomando un té que se había comprado un poco antes en la cafetería. Se montó en el coche negro cuando se detuvo y cerró la puerta tras sí.

—Buenos días —saludó mirando a su hermano.

Mycroft estaba allí, mirando fijamente al frente. Devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal las inyecciones? —preguntó antes de darle un sorbo al té.

Mycroft de nuevo asintió, sin dejar que una palabra escapara de sus labios. Sherlock suspiró aburrido.

—Tendrás que contestarle al médico con palabras. Y el cambio de la voz es algo con lo que todos cuentan. No ganas nada ocultándolo y nadie hará una mención al respecto, no es algo por lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

—No me avergüenzo —dijo Mycroft, y su voz no sonó grave y neutra como siempre, era una voz suave, delicada y llena de miedo.

Sherlock solo asintió.

—Mejor. ¿Has tenido algún problema? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ninguno —respondió Mycroft —. Aunque he tenido alguna reacción emocional algo confusa, pero nada que deba de mencionarse.

—No habrás llorado con algún anuncio, ¿no? —preguntó Sherlock divertido mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Vete a la mierda, hermano —gruñó Mycroft.

Sherlock rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la clínica, fueron directamente a la consulta y tras un breve cuestionario acerca de cómo le estaba yendo con el tratamiento, le abrieron una puerta adyacente.

—Bien señor Holmes, desnúdese de cintura para abajo y colóquese la sábana, cuando esté listo avísenos.

Mycroft se puso de pie y dirigió una rápida mirada a Sherlock. El muchacho simplemente se levantó y siguió a su hermano dentro de la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Mycroft se quitó la chaqueta y dejó que Sherlock la cogiera, así como cogió los pantalones y la ropa interior que el menor dobló cuidadosamente y dejó sobre una silla.

Mycroft se sentó en la camilla, puso los pies en los apoyos para abrirse ligeramente de piernas y luego se tapó con la sábana. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Adelante —dijo.

Ambos Doctores, Jones y Watson entraron en la pequeña habitación. El Doctor Jones encendió una luz tenue, mientras que John encendió el ecógrafo.

—Señor Holmes, ¿permitiría a mi Doctor en prácticas que le hiciera la ecografía? —preguntó Jones —. Es un médico experimentado, ya lo ha hecho varias veces y no corre peligro. Aunque si se siente incómodo puedo hacerla yo.

Mycroft miró fijamente a John unos segundos, pero el médico solo estaba de pie esperando una respuesta.

—Como quiera —murmuró.

John asintió, se colocó los guantes y tomó un taburete que puso frente a Mycroft. Cogió el ecógrafo y le puso un poco de lubricante en toda la extensión que iba a utilizar. El aparato era de largo unos 30 centímetros y tendría uno de diámetro. La punta era redondeada y por la parte cercana al cable tenía un mango.

John no miró, se guio con los dedos de la mano derecha para encontrar la apertura e introducir lentamente el aparato con la izquierda.

—Siento que el lubricante esté frío —murmuró mientras iba introduciéndose poco a poco.

Mycroft no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, esperando que el ardor de estómago debido a la vergüenza pasara. Sintió una mano agarrar la suya y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Sherlock mirándole. Sus ojos, en el vocabulario Holmes, querían decirle que no se preocupara, que acabarían pronto. Mycroft suspiró lentamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Tanto el doctor Watson como el doctor Jones contemplaban la pantalla y hacían comentarios al respecto. John sonrió orgulloso y retiró el aparato con sumo cuidado unos cinco minutos después. Lo limpió con un papel para retirar el lubricante y luego lo dejó en una pila con agua, probablemente una enfermera lo desinfectaría. Luego le dio un trozo de papel a Mycroft y se levantó del taburete mientras se quitaba los guantes.

El Doctor Jones ya había desaparecido por la puerta con la impresión del ecógrafo, John simplemente le sonrió.

—Estaremos esperándole para decirle como va todo —le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Mycroft suspiró y miró a Sherlock.

—Tampoco fue tan malo, ¿no? —susurró el menor de los Holmes mientras le soltaba la mano libre.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a Sherlock para que se diera la vuelta. Luego se quitó la sábana, se limpió y tiró el papel usado a la papelera, luego se fue poniendo la ropa que le tendía Sherlock.

Agradecía la madurez de su hermano menor en este aspecto. Era el único apoyo que tenía y la seriedad que estaba mostrando respecto a la situación hacía que fuese menos vergonzosa para él cuando tenía que tratar el tema con desconocidos. Poco después, salieron de la habitación y se acomodaron en las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Bien —dijo el Doctor Jones sonriéndoles —. He de informarle que los óvulos están generando los folículos como debieran. Poco a poco, como era de esperar así que no hay nada por lo que debamos de alarmarnos. Deberá seguir tomando las hormonas y en dos días nos veremos de nuevo.

Mycroft asintió.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —dijo el Doctor Jones mientras se levantaba.

Mycroft se levantó y le apretó la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego salió de la consulta. Como la vez anterior, John le indicó que debería de volver dos días más tarde y se despidió de ellos.

Una vez en el coche, Mycroft suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—No es necesario que me acompañes más —dijo en voz alta —. Conozco el procedimiento y ya no requiero de tu compañía. Quizás te haga venir el día de la extracción pero….

—Mientes —le cortó Sherlock.

Mycroft apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

—Te acompañaré —dijo de nuevo Sherlock —. En cada ecografía a lo largo de todo este procedimiento y no harás nada por detenerme, básicamente porque quieres que esté.

Mycroft solo asintió ligeramente antes de observar por la ventana. Ambos eran únicos, extraordinarios en cierto modo.

Esa noche, cuando John llegó del trabajo, Sherlock se encontraba experimentando con unos dedos que había guardado en la nevera. El médico se hizo una cena ligera y se colocó frente a Sherlock.

—Solo haré una pregunta al respecto, ¿puedo? —dijo en voz alta.

—Ahá —murmuró Sherlock levantando la vista para mirarle fijamente.

—¿Te comprometerás al 100% con tu hermano? Un embarazo nunca es sencillo y dadas las circunstancias necesitará todo el apoyo familiar —dijo mirándole seriamente, ahora no actuaba como John, sino como el Doctor Watson.

Sherlock dibujó una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie, apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre John.

—Estaré con mi hermano en cada momento de su proceso. Como siempre he estado —le dijo en un susurro peligroso.

John alzó las cejas y luego asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo, le pegó un mordisco al sándwich y sonrió —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con su tono amigable de siempre.

—Tomo muestras de la saliva depositada en los cortes, para identificar si fueron arrancados por un humano o por algún tipo de animal, los huesos están tan dañados que no han podido identificarlos.

—¿Has robado los dedos del laboratorio?

Sherlock rió entre dientes mientras tomaba un bastoncillo para las muestras. John negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Los días siguientes trascurrieron con la misma monotonía de entonces. Sherlock y Mycroft iban a la clínica cada dos días para que el mayor de los Holmes se sometiera a una ecografía. Fuera de la clínica se trataban como si nunca se hubieran visto.

Sherlock consiguió un caso de asesinato en el que le ayudo John, pero ninguno de los dos faltaba a sus citas.

El día número quince, con el que Mycroft termino su última inyección, le hicieron de nuevo una ecografía. Cuando John retiro el ecógrafo, el Doctor Jones ya tenía preparada una inyección, esta vez la había cogido de un frasco naranja.

—Bien —sonrió Jones —. El doctor Watson le suministrará las hormonas LiE que provocaran la ovulación. Mañana mismo le haremos la aspiración de los óvulos y dos o tres días más tarde el ubicaremos el embrión en su útero.

—Bien —dijo Mycroft asintiendo mientras miraba como John se cambiaba los guantes para coger la jeringa.

—Bien, baje las piernas y descúbrase el vientre —pidió John con amabilidad.

Mycroft bajo las piernas del potro, se acomodó un poco en la camilla y luego se bajó un poco la sabana y se subió la camisa. John desinfectó la zona exenta de vello en la zona baja del vientre antes de suministrarle la inyección. Cuando acabo, se quitó los guantes, tiró la aguja usada y luego salieron de la sala para pasar a la consulta. Poco después se le unieron Mycroft y Sherlock, los cuales se sentaron en las sillas.

—Bien, ya que llego el momento podemos proporcionarle un catálogo donde se encuentran nuestros donantes anónimos podrá elegir el...

—Doctor —interrumpió Mycroft —. Mi única exigencia para el donante es que esté completamente sano.

—Ah, entonces, ¿lo deja a nuestra elección? —pregunto el Doctor Jones.

Mycroft asintió con firmeza mientras Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido a su lado.

—Bien, mañana deberá de firmar los papeles de conformidad antes de la extracción. Le parece bien, ¿no?

—Me parece bien doctor Jones —dijo Mycroft mientras se levantaba —. Gracias.

Cuando salieron y concertaron la cita para el día siguiente, Sherlock y Mycroft se dirigieron al coche.

—Creí que querías el esperma de la persona más inteligente del todo el catalogo —comento Sherlock mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—No es seguro que pueda engendrar un hijo superdotado por mucho que lo sean sus padres. Me conformo con un bebé completamente sano. El resto ya lo aprenderá.

Sherlock rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana estarás a tres días de ser padre —comento en voz alta.

—Tú serás tío.

—Un orgulloso tío —dijo Sherlock antes de bajarse del coche pues habían llegado al 221B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Al día siguiente, el coche de Mycroft llego frente a su puerta a las siete y media de la mañana. Sherlock lo observaba desde la en ventana pero no tenían cita hasta las nueve. Incluso John seguía en casa.

_Desayuna en la cafetería, aún nos quedan dos horas. SH_

La respuesta de Mycroft no tardó en llegar.

_Tengo el estómago cerrado. M_

Sherlock suspiró y agitó la cabeza. No respondió al mensaje y fue a tomarse una ducha. Salió a las ocho y cuarto de la casa, encontrándose a Mycroft dentro. Con las manos sobre sus piernas y mirando fijamente al frente.

—Tienes que calmarte —susurró Sherlock antes de darle una orden al chófer.

—Como si fuese fácil —dijo Mycroft —. No he dormido en toda la noche.

—Estoy casi seguro que los escenarios más tétricos han pasado ante tus ojos —dijo Sherlock suspirando —. Mycroft, dijeron que no iban a tardar mucho en hacerlo y que apenas lo ibas a notar. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No me preocupa el dolor, me preocupa todo lo que concierne a este embarazo. Quiero decir, que dentro de tres días podré ser padre y luego hay que esperar un tiempo para ver si el embrión se agarra y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás…

—¿No te estarás arrepintiendo? —le preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—No, pero… A partir de ahora mi vida será complicada y pese a que lo deseo todo es…

—Confuso —adivinó Sherlock.

—Confuso —repitió Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió y se mantuvo en silencio abrazado así mismo. En cierto modo él también estaba nervioso, aunque ese paso solo lo estuviera dando su hermano en cierto modo él estaba involucrado. Desde los once años estaba involucrado con Mycroft.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, esperaron fuera unos minutos a que el médico lo preparara todo y luego entraron. Estuvieron en la pequeña sala diez minutos, esperando a que Mycroft leyera los papeles que le tendió el médico para luego firmarlos.

Tras eso, entraron en la sala contigua. Como en cada ecografía, Mycroft se desvistió de cintura para abajo y se colocó en la camilla, aunque esta vez no pudo usar la sábana ya que necesitaban explorarle el útero con un ecógrafo a la vez que le introducían el fino cilindro que aspiraría los óvulos

—¿Me permite que realice yo el procedimiento Señor Holmes? —preguntó John mirando de reojo a Mycroft.

—Si… —respondió vagamente este mientras miraba a Sherlock.

John echó un poco de gel sobre el vientre de Mycroft y luego apoyó el extremo del ecógrafo para comprobar el útero y los ovarios. El pelirrojo observó como John dejaba el ecógrafo en manos del Doctor Jones y él se establecía entre sus piernas.

De nuevo, John se guio a ciegas. Introduciendo la aguja lentamente por la abertura de Mycroft. Tras esto, se guio por el ultrasonido para llegar al ovario izquierdo y comenzar la aspiración

—Joder… —gruñó Mycroft aferrando la mano de Sherlock.

—¿Duele? —preguntó el detective ligeramente alarmado.

John alzó las cejas, nunca había escuchado a Sherlock tan preocupado por alguien y mucho menos por su hermano. Le sorprendió el tono de voz que había usado.

—Es más bien molesto —explicó Jones —. Es parecido a cuando le sacan sangre de una vena que se resiste.

Sherlock asintió lentamente y no soltó la mano de Mycroft, alzó la otra y le acarició un lado del rostro con lentitud. Mycroft tomó aire varias veces para calmarse, segundos después, John se retiró lentamente.

En su mano izquierda llevaba una placa de Petri que contenía un líquido de color amarillo con pequeñas motas de sangre. En cuanto soltó la aguja que había usado para extraer los óvulos, salió de la sala rápidamente.

—El Doctor Watson separará los óvulos del resto del líquido expulsado para que no sea peligroso —dijo el Doctor Jones separando el ecógrafo del vientre de Mycroft y limpiando la zona con celulosa —. Vístase y entre de nuevo.

Mycroft asintió y se sentó en la cama cuando el doctor se hubo ido. Sherlock le soltó la mano y le entregó los calzoncillos.

—¿Bien? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente —respondió Mycroft pasándose una mano por el rostro antes de coger la prenda que Sherlock le ofrecía.

—Ya verás cuando estés tan gordo que no puedas siquiera abrocharte los zapatos —bromeó Sherlock riéndose.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza y sonrió. Minutos después salieron y se sentaron en las sillas de la conocida consulta.

—Bien. Estos tres días en lo que tardaremos en llamarle señor Holmes se lo puede tomar con tranquilidad. Recuerde que no puede volver a suministrarse su testosterona y que tampoco debería de volver al trabajo —le dijo el médico sonriente —. Si existe el caso y siente un dolor ovárico persistente que va en aumento acompañado de sangrado no dude en venir. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Mycroft levantándose de golpe y extendiendo la mano.

Un rato después se encontraban fuera de la clínica, se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a Baker.

—¿Sientes molestias? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole.

—Leves —respondió el hombre agarrarse las manos —. Todo está bien.

Sherlock miró y sonrió.

—Ya que no has comido, te invitaré a desayunar en el Speedy's.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró.

—Vamos, tienes que comer. Engendrarás a un niño grande y fuerte. Necesitas nutrientes —le dijo animado mientras salía del coche.

Mycroft se bajó del coche segundos después y se dirigió a la cafetería donde compartió un pequeño desayuno con su hermano menor. Tras la comida, Sherlock salió corriendo de la cafetería rumbo a Scotland Yard ya que Greg le había llamado y él se fue a su casa.

Esa noche, sobre las diez, regresó a Baker Street. Estaba tan nervioso que necesitaba charlar con Sherlock, unas de esas charlas que le reconstituían el alma.

Llamó al timbre, pero fuer John quien le abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó al llegar al piso superior.

—Aún no ha regresado —respondió John mientras llevaba el plato de su cena a la cocina.

—Eh, bien. Entonces me voy… —murmuró.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó John.

—No, gracias.

—Estás muy pálido. Siéntate y tómate algo —pidió haciendo un gesto hacia el taburete de la cocina mientras abría la nevera.

Mycroft se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado del perchero. Luego fue a la cocina. John tenía un vaso de whisky en la mesa frente a un taburete vacío, él se estaba sirviendo otro.

—¿Alcohol? —preguntó confundido.

John terminó de llenar su vaso, cerró la botella y tosió un poco para hablarle con una voz neutra.

—Ya has terminado la terapia y se han extraído los óvulos. Hasta el momento en el que coloquemos los pre-embriones puede beber. Luego, como es obvio, quedará terminantemente prohibido —respondió.

Mycroft entornó ligeramente los ojos, aunque no comentó nada al respecto y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky. El líquido le abrasó la garganta, pero suspiró aliviado.

—Dios, como lo echaba de menos —murmuró.

John sonrió de medio lado.

—Tienes incluso mejor color —le dijo divertido.

Mycroft asintió antes de terminarse el vaso, luego se sirvió otro. ¿Por qué había echado tanto de menos el whisky? El prefería el coñac pero de igual forma le entró como si fuera agua, dejándole un gusto bastante agradable en el cuerpo.

John le observó durante largos minutos, bebiendo su primer vaso con tranquilidad y sirviéndose un segundo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

John alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó confundido.

Mycroft apuró su segundo vaso antes de responder. Mejor está algo desinhibido para seguir hablando.

—¿Cómo están los óvulos? —preguntó en un susurro.

John alzó las cejas, aunque sonrió.

—Son óvulos sanos —dijo —. Hemos realizado el proceso de fecundación y mañana comprobaremos su estado.

Mycroft hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria, sonrió.

—Tengo tantas preguntas… —murmuró John acariciando la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Necesitaré algo más que dos vasos de whisky como para poder responderte.

John asintió y se lo volvió a rellenar. Después de terminárselo, esperó unos minutos mirando su teléfono móvil esperando a que le hiciera algún tipo de efecto. Luego sonrió.

—Dime —dijo moviendo la mano por la mesa para dibujar pequeñas caras sonrientes.

—Es que aún intento explicarme como…

—¿Cómo es que hice esto? —preguntó Mycroft alzado una ceja.

—Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes —corrigió John.

Mycroft alzó las cejas, aunque luego rió.

—No es un gran observador Doctor Watson —respondió el hombre con una tímida sonrisa —. Soy meticuloso a la hora de vestir e intento que mis trajes no se adecuen a mi figura para así no dejar ver la forma de mis caderas. Y es evidente que debido al uso de una corbata apretada contra el cuello, la nuez no iba a ser perceptible.

John asintió ligeramente.

—¿Y por qué una clínica de fertilidad? —preguntó —. ¿Por qué no encontrar a la persona adecuada?

—Eso es un tema complicado —respondió Mycroft antes de suspirar —. Muy complicado.

—Eso ha sonado a como si no te aceptaras a ti mismo —comentó John mientras llenaba su cuarto vaso.

Mycroft le quitó la botella, llenó su vaso por la mitad y le dio un sorbo. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responderle. Puede que tuviera razón pero no quería pensar en ello ahora.

—Tengo ron, ¿quieres ron? —preguntó.

El pelirrojo asintió y le entregó el vaso para que lo rellenara con un poco de hielo.

Mycroft despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando escuchó un teléfono móvil vibrar. Un mensaje de texto. Apretó los ojos y se encogió en la cama. La cabeza le dolía horrores, y el sonido de los coches del exterior no le ayudaba a querer levantarse.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo haber estado bebiendo con John, cambiar del whisky al ron y a partir de ahí tenía una laguna mental. Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar su reloj, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de John. Dormido plácidamente.

Mycroft abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió hasta caerse de la cama de espaldas. Miró a ambos lados y reconoció aquella habitación como la de su hermano pequeño. Se tapó la boca con la mano derecha para que no se le escuchara el grito de frustración.

John estaba desnudo, como él. La ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación, las sábanas estaba desordenadas y una lámpara estaba volcada.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja, no había que ser un genio para saber qué había pasado la noche anterior.

Mycroft siguió murmurando mientras cogía su camisa y se la ponía tras eso se puso la ropa interior y cogió sus pantalones, la corbata y el chaleco. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación intentando no despertar al médico.

Se vistió apresuradamente en el salón y tras coger el abrigo salió de la casa. Bajó las escaleras y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Necesitaba encontrar un taxi e irse de allí cuanto antes, sin querer toparse con John.

—¿Un café? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Mycroft se giró para ver como su hermano pequeño lo sonreía desde una de las mesas del exterior.

—Llego tarde —murmuró el hombre bajando la vista a su teléfono móvil.

—Estás de baja laboral, no llegas tarde a ningún sitio. Necesitas un café. Y una aspirina —dijo dejándola sobre la mesa —. Para la resaca.

El mayor de los Holmes suspiró, se acercó a la mesa y se tomó la aspirina.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Mycroft, tenía la voz ronca y sentía vergüenza.

—Cuando estabais en pleno coito —respondió Sherlock antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza, molesto.

—¿Por qué en mi cama? Podríais haber subido al cuarto de John, por ejemplo —se quejó Sherlock.

—No recuerdo absolutamente nada Sherlock —le cortó Mycroft.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó el detective divertido.

—Fui a tu casa para hablar contigo, ¿vale? Estaba nervioso, pero no estabas y él me ofreció algo de whisky. Luego tomemos ron y…

—Ya no recuerdas más.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, sé que lo sabes pero igualmente te digo que tuvisteis una satisfactoria sesión de sexo en mi cama —dijo Sherlock, Mycroft suspiró incómodo —. ¿Desde cuándo no lo hacías? —preguntó el detective con curiosidad.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó.

—¿Cuándo pensabas que estabas equivocado? —preguntó de nuevo Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—Cállate, no es asunto tuyo —repitió Mycroft molesto.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y dejó el café sobre la mesa. Estuvo mirando a su hermano hasta que este elevó la vista y fue capaz de devolverle la mirada. Sherlock se lamió el labio inferior.

—Es un asunto personal y como tal es asunto tuyo Mycroft. Solo me parece divertido que fuera con John y no con Greg, francamente hacéis mejor pareja.

—Solo ha sido sexo, y además no lo recuerdo —dijo Mycroft —. Así que será un hecho olvidado. Ni se te ocurra comentárselo.

—Tranquilo, el estará igual de avergonzado que tú y yo me haré el sueco.

Mycroft se puso de pie y sin tan siquiera despedirse se montó en el coche de color negro que había venido a recogerlo. Sherlock le observó marchar, pagó la cuenta y luego subió a su piso. Escuchó la ducha así que supuso que John estaba dentro.

Cuando salió, el detective estaba tocando el violín. John le miró unos segundos antes de meterse en la cocina. Arrugó la frente cuando escuchó como Sherlock cambiaba la velocidad de la música y lo convertía en algo estridente. Aunque no dijo nada, mejor que no sospechara.

—¿Qué tal el caso? —preguntó un rato después mientras se terminaba el café.

—Demasiado simple, creo que Lestrade se está volviendo un vago —dijo Sherlock bajando el violín.

—¿Irás hoy a la compra entonces? —preguntó el médico fingiendo entusiasmo.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos antes de reírse. Se levantó y volvió a tocar su violín. John suspiró, bueno, al menos podría mantenerse lejos de casa y lo necesitaba después de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sea o lo que fuere que pasó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, no sacaron el tema en ningún momento. John como era obvio no iba a comentarlo pues creía que Sherlock no tenía ni idea, y al detective no le importaba en absoluto así que lo borró de su palacio mental.

El quinto día, recibió un mensaje de Mycroft informándole de que irían a la clínica a la mañana siguiente. Cuando Sherlock se lo dijo a su compañero de piso este suspiró aliviado, no tenía que ir a la consulta porque debía de asistir a la universidad así que Sherlock no tardó en avisar a su hermano. Seguro que se sentiría igual de aliviado que el médico.

_No verás a John. SH_

_Dios, gracias. M_

Sherlock rió. ¿Tan complicado era el sexo? Agradecía ser asexual, eso le daba una ventaja enorme sobre el resto de personas.

Al día siguiente, Mycroft pasó a recogerle a las nueve de la mañana. Estaba un poco pálido pero para nada estaba igual de nervioso que en la primera cita con el médico. Casi parecía que estaba impaciente, feliz.

Cinco minutos después de entrar en la clínica, el médico le llamó a consulta. Tras saludarles, pasaron de nuevo a la sala del ecógrafo. Esta vez, Mycroft estaba menos avergonzado, casi parecía haberse acostumbrado a ello. Cuando se subió al potro, el Doctor Jones le echó un poco de gel en la parte baja del vientre para poder usar la máquina.

—Bien. Primero examinaré el útero para encontrar el lugar perfecto donde ubicar el embrión y luego lo colocaré mediante una inyección. Tranquilo que no es dolorosa.

Mycroft asintió y se elevó un poco más la camisa para no mancharse. El médico le colocó el extremo del ecógrafo sobre el vientre y comenzó a moverlo, intentando encontrar el contraste perfecto.

—Uh… —murmuró mirando la pantalla —. Esto es extraño…

Sherlock alzó las cejas y también miró la pantalla, aunque no encontró nada distinguible. Mycroft tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó asustado.

—Sí. Está todo bien lo que pasa es que… —dijo haciendo un poco de zoom en la pantalla y moviendo el extremo por una zona concreta del vientre.

Tras imprimir algunas capturas de pantalla, apartó el ecógrafo y lo limpió con un papel, miró a Mycroft con curiosidad.

—¿Me permite una pregunta personal? —pidió.

Mycroft cerró un poco las piernas a modo de defensa, como si eso pudiera ayudarle en esas circunstancias.

—Dígame —murmuró.

—Desde el día que le extrajimos los óvulos, ¿ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre? —preguntó.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego miró a Mycroft que se estaba poniendo pálido por momentos.

—Sí —murmuró.

—Y no usó protección —comentó el Doctor Jones, no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Mycroft se quedó callado, suspiró.

—Tras la extracción, en algún momento un óvulo que no estaba predestinado a ser extraído, salió. A veces ocurre y, en la mayoría de los casos, acaba en menstruación. Como ha mantenido relaciones sin protección ese óvulo ha sido fecundado —explicó el médico.

El corazón de Mycroft latía a un ritmo extremadamente alto, no tenía ningún color en la cara y había bajado las piernas del potro para poder sentarse mejor.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Sherlock —. ¿Qué mi hermano está embarazado?

El médico sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí —respondió —. Le haremos una analítica para confirmarlo pero no tengo dudas de la ecografía. Estará de cuatro días a lo sumo.

—¿Pero cómo se ha dado cuenta? —se quejó Sherlock —. Es muy pronto como para ver algo.

—Señor. Soy un experto en la materia —le dijo el Doctor Jones ofendido —. El lugar donde íbamos a ubicar el embrión ya está ocupado por otro que tiene la misma densidad y tamaño. No hay dudas. Igualmente haremos una analítica para confirmarlo.

Luego miró a Mycroft.

—Puede vestirse —le pidió con amabilidad —. Pasará a una sala de enfermería y allí le haremos una analítica.

—¿Pueden buscar ETS o cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad? —preguntó Mycroft.

El médico le miró extrañado.

—¿No era su pareja habitual?

—No tengo pareja. Estaba borracho y… No recuerdo que pasó —se sinceró completamente avergonzado —. Me gustaría tener los resultados esta tarde si puede ser…

El médico abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque no comentó nada. Llamó a una enfermera que se llevó a Mycroft a una sala para sacarle varios tubitos de sangre, luego salieron de allí. Fueron hasta Hyde Park y allí se sentaron en un banco.

—Entonces, estás embarazado —dijo Sherlock.

—No es seguro —dijo Mycroft intentando aparentar calma.

—El médico te ha dicho que es un experto y dada la cantidad de hormonas que tenías en el cuerpo para facilitar la fecundación…

—Sherlock, _no puedo _estarlo. No puedo.

—¿Y qué harás si lo estás? —preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad.

Mycroft se pasó las manos por el rostro con furia. No contestó, no tenía ánimos. Sherlock le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente. Estuvieron un tiempo allí sentados, luego fueron a tomar algo de comer aunque Mycroft no probó bocado. Se quedó mirando el plato intentando buscar una solución racional a su problema.

A las cinco de la tarde ya se encontraban en la clínica, esperando que el médico les trajera los resultados de la analítica. Sherlock estaba impaciente y Mycroft solo quería desaparecer de allí y dejar de existir.

Cinco minutos después el médico llegó con una carpeta marrón entre sus manos, se sentó frente a ellos y sonrió.

—Bien. Aquí está —anunció.

—¿Y bien? —susurró Mycroft.

—Son buenas noticias —dijo el Doctor Jones —. No le hemos detectado ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y está embarazado —anunció sonriendo.

Sherlock miró inmediatamente a su hermano, que cerró los puños y elevó un poco la cabeza. Apretó los dientes durante unos minutos, buscando estabilidad en su voz.

—Bien. Mantendremos los embriones congelados por si este embarazo no sale con buen término. Aunque me gustaría saber si el seguimiento lo hará con nosotros —preguntó Jones.

Mycroft, que seguía asombrosamente pálido, no respondió.

—Eh, ¿desea abortar? —preguntó el médico confundido.

Mycroft negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, luego tosió.

—Sí —respondió al fin —. Haré el seguimiento de mi embarazo con ustedes.

Mycroft se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia el Doctor Jones. Este se levantó inmediatamente y se la estrechó.

—Tendrá que venir en tres meses para su primera ecografía —explicó Jones mientras salían —. Recuerde que deberá de estar tranquilo y a poder ser, guarde el máximo reposo posible. Al menos, los dos primeros meses.

Mycroft salió de la consulta sin decir nada más.

—Ya llamará para pedir cita —le dijo Sherlock antes de salir tras su hermano.

Mycroft ya esperaba dentro del coche, había dejado la puerta abierta y se abrazaba así mismo.

—Esto no debía de haber sido así. No. No debía de haber sido así… —murmuró cuando Sherlock cerró la puerta.

—Piensa que —dijo el detective apoyando una mano en su hombro —. Estás embarazado, vas a ser padre. Y eso es lo más importante. Tendrás un hijo.

—Hijo que compartiré con tu amigo John —murmuró Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Vale que John no sea muy alto pero… —intentó bromear.

Pero Mycroft solo agachó la cabeza hasta que la barbilla tocó su pecho y lloró en silencio. Sherlock le miró fijamente. Le partía el alma verlo así, tan vulnerable. Se quedó pegado a él todo el camino a Baker Street, en silencio, dejando que se desahogara y apretando su mano.

—No hagas una locura —susurró Sherlock antes de bajarse del coche.

—Tengo que cuidar de una persona —respondió Mycroft —. No lo haré.

Sherlock asintió y salió del coche. Subió al 221B con rapidez. John estaba en la cocina, lo estaba oyendo hacer la comida.

—Hola —saludó animado —. ¿Cómo le fue a Mycroft? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? —preguntó girándose.

Sherlock alzó el puño derecho y lo estrelló en la cara de John, que cayó al suelo como si fuera el tronco de un árbol.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa!? —exclamó el médico desde el suelo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Sherlock fuera de sí —. ¿Ibas tan borracho que no fuiste capaz de ponerte un puto condón?¿Eh?

John arrugó el entrecejo y se puso de pie mientras se aguantaba un lado de la cara.

—¿A qué coño te refieres? —preguntó alarmado.

—¡Me refiero a la noche que te follaste a mi hermano! —gritó Sherlock.

John se quedó pálido, aunque reunió valor y fue capaz de responder.

—¿Y qué más da si pasó eso? ¡Somos dos personas adultas!

—¿POR QUÉ NO TE PUSISTE UN CONDÓN? —gritó Sherlock —. ¿Eh? ¿A caso estabas tan borracho que no pudiste dar con él o es que tenías tantas ganas de follártelo que ni te paraste a pensarlo?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres Sherlock —exclamó John igual de alto que su amigo.

El detective le dio un gancho de derecha a John, dejándolo apoyado contra el fregadero.

—Lo has dejado embarazado, gilipollas —exclamó.

John se quedó petrificado. Estaba apoyado en la posición que lo había dejado Sherlock aguantándose el pómulo que se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

—¿Cómo dices…? —murmuró mirándole de reojo.

—En la clínica nos han dicho que no le pueden poner uno de los embriones porque ya está esperando un hijo. El único hombre con el que se ha acostado en más de diez años es contigo. Va a tener un hijo tuyo, ¿sabes cómo le hace sentir?

John no fue capaz de decirle nada, una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago y solo tenía ganas de vomitar. No recordaba nada de esa noche aunque se imaginaba como había acabado al comprobar el estado de la habitación y sentir el dolor de cabeza. Pero jamás pensó que la situación iba a llegar a ese punto.

—Entonces, voy a ser padre —dijo cinco minutos después.

Sherlock apretó los puños, guardándose las ganas de volver a golpearle.

—¿¡Eso es lo único que te importa!? —exclamó —. ¿Sabes por lo que está pasando mi hermano para poder tener un hijo? ¿Lo sabes? Está sufriendo como nunca por esta situación pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse unos meses porque lo que más quiere en esta vida es tener un hijo.

—Pues lo va a tener.

—¿Es qué crees que quería tenerlo con alguien que conoce? —gritó Sherlock.

John le miró con odio, luego tragó saliva.

—Hablaré con él.

—No vas a hablar con él —le dijo Sherlock.

—Pero va a…

—Deja que sea él quien quiera hablar. El estado en el que se encuentra mi hermano no es de los mejores, ¿crees que quiere que aparezcas mañana a hablar de esto? No. Te vas a callar y cuando él quiera entonces hablaréis.

John tragó aire y observó como Sherlock salía de la cocina y se metía en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Se movió hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en él.

—No… —murmuró para él —. Esto no está pasando…

Pero por más que se pellizcó, no se despertó de ningún sueño. Aquello era real, tan real que dolía como el mismo infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Durante dos semanas, John y Sherlock no se dirigieron ni una palabra. John lo intentaba pero Sherlock le amenazaba cada vez que abría la boca. Incluso le comentó que podía matarle y hacer desaparecer su cadáver si intentaba ponerse en contacto con Mycroft.

Sherlock tampoco habló con su hermano en ese tiempo. Solo necesitaba un mensaje de Mycroft e iría a hablar con él. Solo había que esperar.

Tres semanas después de su visita a la clínica, Mycroft le envió un mensaje a Sherlock. Era una foto adjunta de un papel de color amarillo que estaba escrito con permanente negro y coloreado con lápices que decía:

"Vale por un día de ver documentales históricos"

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, rebuscó en el baúl que había bajo su cama y sacó de allí un montón de DVD's, tras meterlos en una bolsa salió de casa, cogió un taxi y se puso rumbo a casa de Mycroft. Sonrió al recordar aquellos cupones.

_*Flash Back*_

Sherlock tenía diez años cuando comprendió que su hermana era en realidad su hermano. Este nunca le había dicho nada, pero Sherlock era tan bueno deduciendo que se dio cuenta de ello solo por sus gestos y su comportamiento.

Pensó que debía de hablar con él, de alguna forma tenía que comunicarle que lo sabía y que lo apoyaba al 100%. Pero tratar con los sentimientos nunca fue fácil para los Holmes, así que pensó que estaría bien regalarle algo que demostrara que lo sabía y que estaba bien con todo aquello.

Sherlock miró su escritorio vacío durante largos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió lo que podía hacer. Si su hermano cambiaba iba a necesitar apoyo moral y físico, y sabía que no lo iba a pedir así que crearía unos vales para que pudieran darse y sin hacer preguntas Sherlock haría lo que pidiera el vale.

Estuvo dos horas haciéndolos, más de cien (muchos repetidos), de varios colores. En cuanto lo acabó, los grapó y los envolvió con papel de regalo, poniendo en la etiqueta:

_Para mi hermano Mycroft_

Sonrió y fue al estudio de la planta superior a llevárselo. Se solía pasar todas las tardes allí, pues su vida social se basaba en ir del instituto a casa y de casa al instituto. Ni tan siquiera salía con amigos pues no había querido tenerlos.

Llamó a la puerta y entró.

Su hermano, estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta. La melena de color naranja brillante le caía por el respaldo de la silla, llegándole hasta la cintura. Miraba atentamente el libro que tenía enfrente, informándose sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Sherlock se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado y le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —gruñó.

—Es tu cumpleaños —dijo el niño —. Felicidades.

El adolescente levantó la vista y se fijó en los ojos de Sherlock, le sonrió de medio lado antes de coger el paquete que le entregaba.

—Tu no sueles regalar nada —le dijo mirándole.

—Es especial esta vez —dijo sentándose al lado.

Cerró el libro y puso el paquete delante de sus ojos, al leer la dedicatoria se quedó completamente pálido. Apretó los puños y le miró.

—Esto no es para mí —le dijo —. Pone para tu hermano Mycroft, yo no soy tu hermano. Soy tu hermana…

—Eres Mycroft —le cortó Sherlock —. Sé porque siempre estás triste. Desde que te conozco siempre estás triste y es porque en realidad eres mi hermano mayor no mi hermana.

—Te estás equivocando —dijo su hermano —. Te estás equivocando Sherlock, estás cometiendo un error.

Sherlock le cogió de las manos y las apretó.

—Siempre quise tener un hermano para poder llamarle Mycroft. Me gusta ese nombre. Ahora tengo uno, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Mycroft Holmes. Sé que quieres ser un chico, que eso te haría la persona más feliz del mundo y quiero que lo seas —le dijo en un susurro —. Yo te ayudaré, como sea. Estoy a tu lado, siempre estaré a tu lado.

El pulso de Mycroft temblaba, miraba a su regazo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido a la familia Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó con fuerza. Llorando contra su hombro y dejando que Sherlock le devolviera el abrazo, dándole la oportunidad para que se desahogara tanto como quisiera.

A partir de ese día, Mycroft jamás volvió a ser la hermana de Sherlock. Pasó a ser su hermano y él estaría allí para apoyarle.

*_Fin del Flash Back*_

Mycroft aún conservaba los cupones que había ido usando a lo largo de esos 17 años. Y pese a que su relación de hermanos se hubiera resentido, aquellos cupones funcionaban para que absolutamente todo quedara olvidado durante un tiempo estimado.

Era por eso, que pese a que no se llevaban bien, Sherlock había estado presente en cuando tocó contárselo a sus padres, en el primer corte de pelo de Mycroft, en el comienzo de su primer tratamiento y en la única operación quirúrgica a la que se sometió.

Y ahora de nuevo iba a estar allí, bajo cualquier circunstancia, hablando de estupideces mientras veían documentales militares. Mycroft necesitaba no pensar en lo que pasaba y Sherlock estaba allí para ayudarle, porque era su hermano.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a la casa de Mycroft, fue este quien le abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera le saludó, solo sacó el vale y se lo tendió a Sherlock. Este lo cogió, se lo metió dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y entró a la casa.

—He traído el documental de Pearl Harbor, y algunos otros sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial que conseguí con el periódico. ¿Cuál te apetece?

—Está bien Pearl Harbor, tengo que recordarlo —respondió Mycroft sonriéndole.

Sherlock asintió y fue hasta el salón de la casa de Mycroft. Puso el DVD en el aparato y colocó lo que había traído para comer en la mesa de café que había justo frente del sofá de cuero negro en forma de L.

Luego se sentó en el lado más largo y se acomodó. Mycroft regresó de la cocina, con un zumo para él y un refresco para su hermano.

—Tengo que darte los cupones que te debo —dijo de pronto el mayor.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Por acompañarme, tengo cupones que tienen de título "Vale por acompañarle a sus cosas de hombre" —le dijo Mycroft mirándole —. No es que esto sea lo más masculino del mundo, pero te los debo.

—No —dijo Sherlock antes de darle un trago a su lata de refresco.

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó Mycroft confundido —. Ya tenía los vales recortados y todo.

—El día que llegaste a mi casa, era el día de tu cumpleaños. Pensé que era un regalo —dijo Sherlock.

—Hermanito, nací el 17 de Octubre. Fui a tu casa el 4 de Marzo —dijo contrariado.

—El 4 de Marzo cambiaste tu nombre y tu género oficialmente. Lo cuento como un cumpleaños —respondió Sherlock, se sonrojó levemente pero no se volvió a mirarle.

Mycroft le miró enarcando una ceja, luego sonrió.

—Sabes que me puse Mycroft por ti, ¿verdad? —le dijo.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Qué nombre tenías pensado? —quiso saber el detective.

—Ninguno —respondió Mycroft.

—¿Cómo que ninguno? Alguno tendrías en la cabeza… —dijo Sherlock volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

—Nunca creí que lo que soñaba se pudiera hacer realidad, así que nunca me permití pensar en ello —susurró Mycroft antes de sonreírle.

Sherlock también le sonrió antes de regresar la vista a la televisión, poco a poco los párpados se le fueron cerrando, había visto ese documental seis veces y se lo sabía de memoria así que lo consideraba aburrido.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos y cuando los abrió, Mycroft no estaba. Miró a los lados, se levantó para buscarlo en la cocina y una vez allí escuchó el sonido de una arcada proveniente del baño.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Sherlock asomándose.

Mycroft se alzó un poco del inodoro y agitó la cabeza.

—Bueno, mi estabilidad estomacal se encuentra muy débil últimamente —murmuró este desganado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Sherlock cogió un pañuelo de papel de la caja que había sobre el lavabo y se la acercó a Mycroft, luego cogió otra para limpiarle el sudor de la frente.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo duran? —preguntó.

—Los tres primeros meses en la mayoría de los casos, en otros duran todo el proceso —explicó Mycroft palpándose la frente —. Mamá no tuvo muchas náuseas contigo así que si es hereditario supongo que tampoco las tendré.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos y se sentó justamente en frente de él.

—Le he partido la cara a John —le confesó.

Mycroft le miró unos minutos antes de frotarse fuertemente la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Por lo que hizo —dijo Sherlock —. No me importa que os hubierais acostado, lo que me importa es que te dejara embarazado. Es lo que querías pero tú no querías que el otro padre estuviera viviendo en la misma ciudad…

Mycroft bufó y rotó los ojos.

—Que sea la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos. Este tema lo iba a comentar con John calmadamente, no deberías de habérselo soltado así.

Sherlock se cruzó los brazos.

—Eres mi hermano, solo quería…

—Protegerme. Y te lo agradezco Sherlock, pero para la próxima deja que sea yo quien hable con John ya que soy yo quien está inmiscuido con él.

El detective suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres seguir viendo el documental o puedo irme? —preguntó.

Mycroft se puso de pie y cogió su cepillo de dientes.

—Puedes irte, nos veremos cuando vaya a hacerme la ecografía —dijo.

Sherlock asintió, salió del baño y luego salió de su casa rumbo a Baker.

Durante los días siguientes el tiempo en el 221B de Baker Street fue muy tenso. John no había buscado venganza en los golpes que le había propinado Sherlock, pero tras enterarse de su próxima paternidad tenía muchas preguntas. Mycroft no le cogió el teléfono por más que llamó y por más que le preguntó a Sherlock, este no respondió. Solo se hablaban para los casos y en contadas ocasiones Sherlock le pedía que le acompañara.

El detective tampoco fue a ver de nuevo a su hermano, se mantuvieron en contacto mediantes mensajes de texto. El mayor le contaba a Sherlock que estaba comiendo demasiado queso, del que nunca había sido fan y el detective se quedaba sin saber que responderle.

No sabía que su hermano podía llegar a ser tan aburrido.

Un día, cuando pasaron tres meses de la concepción, un coche negro pasó por la puerta del 221B.

"_Vamos." M_

Sherlock se despertó y miró su teléfono móvil, luego suspiró. Se vistió con lo primero que cogió y tras lavarse un poco la cara para quitarse las legañas salió de casa, ni tan siquiera se había peinado.

—Eres un crio —le dijo Mycroft nada más que entró en el coche.

—Déjame… —murmuró Sherlock antes de bostezar —. Llevo cuatro días sin dormir, ¿tuviste que escoger este día para ir al médico? ¿Lo has hecho apropósito?

—Sí Sherlock —ironizó Mycroft —. Mi pasión es esperar a que te toque dormir para levantarte temprano al día siguiente —dijo agitando la cabeza.

Sherlock bostezó sonoramente y le miró.

—¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? —preguntó

Mycroft se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno —respondió.

—¿Desde cuándo "bueno" es una respuesta? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Pues contando que no he retenido ningún desayuno, me he pasado estos tres meses de la cama al baño y del baño al sofá y que hoy le he pegado la bronca del siglo a mi chófer solo porque me ha dicho "Le veo bien, señor" no sé qué decirte —dijo de carrerilla antes de apretar los brazos contra su pecho.

Sherlock le miró con las cejas alzadas antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Gracias hermanito, eres toda una ayuda —gruñó Mycroft molesto.

Sherlock rio entre dientes mientras le miraba. Mycroft soltó los brazos y se acarició el vientre.

—He engordado... —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Y más que va a engordar —señaló Sherlock.

Mycroft frunció los labios antes de romper a llorar. Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apartó de su hermano como si este tuviera la peste.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó confuso.

—Me voy a poner como una ballena, ¡eso es lo que me pasa! —exclamó Mycroft a voces entre lágrimas.

—Ya bueno, ¿y es lo normal no? —dijo Sherlock confundido —. Vas a tener a otra persona ahí dentro, no va a ser solo grasa. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? —pidió.

Mycroft inspiró varias veces conteniendo las lágrimas antes de limpiárselas con un pañuelo.

—Odio mis hormonas —murmuró.

—Normal… —susurró Sherlock volviendo a mirar al frente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Mycroft suspiró pesadamente y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje. Sherlock pensó que quizás debería de documentarse en los temas del embarazo, su hermano estaba especialmente susceptible y dado el poder que tenía no quería ni imaginar lo que podía acabar haciendo.

—¿Estás preparado para ver a John? —preguntó Sherlock cuando se hubieron bajado del coche al llegar a la clínica.

—No lo voy a ver, cuando saqué cita pedí que no quería que estuviera presente.

—¿Qué motivos diste? —preguntó Sherlock —. Ah ya, motivos personales.

—Nunca preguntan si es motivos personales —dijo Mycroft antes de entrar en la consulta junto a Sherlock.

El Doctor Jones le hizo preguntas de cómo se encontraba su estado de salud, si había sufrido cambios de humor o qué tipo de antojos sufría. Sherlock no solo descubrió que su hermano había pasado del llanto a la risa en solo cinco minutos, sino también descubrió que le encantaba comer aceitunas.

Aunque nunca antes les hubieran gustado.

Tras comentarles las sensaciones que iba a tener en el siguiente mes, pasaron a la sala del ecógrafo. Para su alivio, Mycroft no tuvo que desnudarse de cintura para abajo, solo se descubrió el estómago.

Primero le palpó el vientre, desde la cinturilla del pantalón hasta por debajo de las costillas, comprobando que el tamaño era el correcto. Luego le espació n poco de gel, pasó el extremo del ultrasonido y observó la pantalla. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Mire —dijo antes de poner la pantalla mirando hacia Mycroft —. Esto, es su hijo —dijo señalando a la pantalla.

Mycroft y Sherlock vieron que señalaban a una especie de habichuela que contrastaba con el resto del fondo negro.

—¿Eso será un Holmes? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Lo será —dijo el médico sonriendo, tocó algunos botones y un electro cardiograma apareció por la pantalla, de fondo se escucharon los latidos del corazón.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido, era un sonido rápido y constante, un ruido que daba claro que allí había otra persona viviendo y creciendo.

—Unas pulsaciones rápidas, es un feto sano.

Mycroft no apartaba la vista de la pantalla y sin saber porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eran solo unas pulsaciones, pero significaban tanto que era imposible no emocionarse. Su deseo de ser padre iba a hacerse realidad,

—¿Se sabe ya que sexo es? —preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft se pasó la manga de la camisa rápidamente por los ojos antes de observar al Doctor Jones que lo miraba de manera cómplice.

—Aún no, en el cuarto o quinto mes lo sabremos con seguridad —explicó, imprimió una ristra de ecografías y luego la apartó el ecógrafo.

Lo limpió y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la máquina, luego le dio papel a Mycroft para que se limpiara. El pelirrojo lo hizo lentamente, mirando al papel impreso que colgaba de los lados de la máquina.

—Una pregunta —murmuró antes de tragar saliva —. Eh… ¿Hay riesgo de aborto? —murmuró.

El Doctor Jones se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo.

—Siempre hay riesgo de aborto señor Holmes, pero su embarazo no es de riesgo. El líquido amniótico está bien, el tamaño y el peso del feto es bueno… No tiene por qué preocuparse, ¿por qué lo dice? ¿Hay antecedentes en su familia?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero comenzar a comprar cosas y que luego… Esto no siga adelante.

—Señor Holmes, es normal que esté preocupado pero no debe de pensar en ello. Como le digo todo está bien y lo más probable es que su embarazo acabe dentro de seis meses con bebé sano entre sus brazos. Debe de ilusionarse, comprar las cosas, pensar nombres… Eso sin duda le ayudará a sobrellevar el embarazo mucho mejor. Se lo recomiendo como médico.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y se abrochó la camisa. Luego miró a su hermano menor que se movía nervioso en el sitio.

Media hora más tarde, salían del sitio. Mycroft miraba anonadado las ecografía que le había impreso el médico, Sherlock se tamborileaba las rodillas con los dedos.

—¿Vas a hablar con John? —le preguntó finalmente.

Mycroft suspiró.

—No tengo más remedio.

—¿Y qué hablarás con él? ¿Llegarás a un acuerdo? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

—No estoy seguro Sherlock —dijo este guardándose las ecografías en la cartera.

—¿No puedo enseñarle una a John? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole la cartera.

—No.

—Pero es el…

—Sherlock, ya se la enseñaré yo. Por favor, deja el tema —pidió Mycroft —. Por favor, solo… Dame un tiempo, por favor.

Sherlock suspiró y asintió.

—Vale. ¿Me das una a mí? —dijo Sherlock —. Te juro que no se la enseñaré solo quiero…

Mycroft le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido —. ¿Tan entregado estás?

—Es mi sobrino, ¿no puedo estar entregado?

—Vale, vale —dijo Mycroft, sacó de nuevo su cartera, rasgó una de las ecografías y se la dio a Sherlock —. Aunque cuando sea más grande valdrá más la pena. Ahora no se distingue nada.

—¿Puedo elegir el nombre? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole.

Mycroft elevó las cejas, luego sonrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo —. Pero no elijas un nombre horrible.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, su móvil vibró y tras leer rápidamente el mensaje se bajó del coche sin siquiera despedirse cuando se detuvo en un semáforo.

Tres semanas más tarde, después de un caso especialmente difícil, Sherlock le dirigió la palabra a John. Para saber dónde iba ya que llevaba un traje oscuro de tres piezas.

—A la casa de tu hermano —respondió este especialmente nervioso.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente.

—Voy contigo.

—No —le respondió John —. Me ha dicho que tú no vengas, que es una charla que vamos a tener ambos. Si quieres saber de qué hablamos me tienes que esperar, ¿vale?

Sherlock bufó.

—Pero es mi hermano.

—Ya Sherlock, pero resulta que yo soy el padre de su futuro hijo y resulta que eso es mucho más importante.

Sherlock gruñó algo parecido a un insulto y se lanzó a por el violín dando por concluida la conversación.

John suspiró, salió de casa y salió de casa. Fue en taxi hasta la casa de Mycroft, una de la más grande en el barrio más rico de la ciudad.

La fachada de la casa de Mycroft era de un color pálido, algo parecido al azul, aunque apenas era distinguible. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero que llevaba hasta un porche. Había un banco a su izquierda y una enorme puerta de madera.

Al abrirla, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo oscuro le abrió la puerta.

—¿El señor Watson? —llamó.

—Yo. Sí —dijo este nervioso.

El hombre le hizo un gesto y le hizo pasar. El recibidor no era tan grande como se esperaba. Frente a la puerta una enorme escalera daba al piso superior. A la derecha se encontraba el enorme salón y a la izquierda el comedor. La comida ya estaba servida y aunque fuera una mesa larga habían distribuido los platos para que comieran en el lado estrecho de la mesa para quedar más cerca.

Cinco minutos después de sentarse, Mycroft hizo acto de presencia. John se levantó inmediatamente, sin atreverse a preguntarse porque aquel hombre tenía ese efecto en él.

—No hagas eso —dijo Mycroft mientras se sentaba.

John tosió y también se sentó.

—Perdón —murmuró -. Eh, ¿mayordomo? —preguntó divertido.

—No está siempre. Dos veces por semana y si tengo alguna cena importante en casa. Consideré la ocasión oportuna.

—¿También cocina? —preguntó John.

—Es obvio —murmuró Mycroft acariciándose lentamente el vientre por encima de la camisa.

John miró atentamente su mano. Abrió la boca para preguntarle pero en seguida entró el mayordomo con los platos y los sirvió. Mycroft dejó de acariciarse el vientre y cogió el tenedor.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que no sirvieron el segundo plato John no se atrevió a hablar.

—¿A que he venido? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Has venido a hablar —dijo Mycroft.

—No parece que quieras hablar.

—Ya bueno, no es fácil.

—¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche? —preguntó John antes de introducirse un trozo de comida en la boca.

—No —respondió Mycroft —. Por más que lo he intentado no logro recordar nada a partir del segundo vaso de ron. ¿Y tú?

John entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—Tengo un recuerdo en el que te estaba besando —dijo —. Solo eso. No recuerdo nada más.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró a otro sitio.

—Hablaremos del asunto durante el postre.

—¿Llamas a tu hijo "asunto"? —preguntó John molesto.

Mycroft le miró fijamente, aunque no comentó nada. Un rato más tarde se estaban comiendo el postre en la salita. John una bola de helado de fresa, Mycroft tres de chocolate.

Lo comía como si aquello fuera uno de los mejores placeres de la vida y John no podía evitar mirarle divertido.

—No me juzgues —murmuró Mycroft tras la tercera cucharada.

—Para nada. Hablemos. Tendrás al niño, ¿no? —preguntó directamente.

—Es obvio, no estoy pasando por esto porque sí.

—Bien —dijo John —. No es necesario que vivamos juntos, ni seamos nada tradicional. Podríamos vivir en el mismo barrio, para poder vernos todos los días y así puedo estar siempre ahí. Me gustaría estar siempre ahí —dijo emocionado.

—No quiero que estés presente —dijo Mycroft muy serio mirándole.

John se quedó en silencio. Aquella confesión fue como recibir un golpe en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que estuviera un poco mareado. La boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, incapaz de decir algo claro.

—Yo… —murmuró cinco minutos después —. Me conformo entonces con…

—John —interrumpió Mycroft —. Me preparé para tenerlo y criarlo solo ya que el donante iba a ser anónimo. Y quiero que siga siendo así. Los donantes no suelen conocer a sus hijos, así que tú no conocerás al tuyo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? Vivimos en la misma ciudad, vivo con tu hermano —dijo John dolido.

—Me voy a ir del país.

John bajó la cuchara llena al plato y dejó este sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él.

—Disculpa, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó sin dar crédito.

—He pedido un puesto en la embajada de Hobart, en…

—Australia —interrumpió John —. ¿Y por qué?

—Voy a criar a mi hijo solo, quiero que esté en un lugar bonito, con buenas playas, buen clima y regido por nuestra reina —dijo Mycroft como si aquello fuera obvio.

—No te dejaré que te lo lleves, también es mi hijo. No puedes hacer eso.

—Cuando nazca firmarás una renuncia a su custodia. De esa manera podré llevármelo sin que puedas hacer nada.

John se quedó muy pálido y agitó la cabeza.

—Jamás firmaré esos papeles —dijo en un gruñido.

—Te ofreceré mucho dinero, tranquilo —respondió Mycroft con una sonrisa.

John se levantó de golpe, dándole a la mesa y haciéndola temblar. Mycroft le miró fijamente.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres para pensar que todo lo puedes solucionar con dinero?

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder pero John le señaló amenazante.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decidir tu solo sobre esto. Ese niño no tiene culpa de que sus padres lo hayan concebido por error. Me parece fabulosa la idea de que quieras tenerlo, es más, te hubiera convencido si no fuera así. Pero ahora pretendes apartarlo de mi lado, ¿por qué? ¿Qué clase de peligro crees que puedo ser?

—No quiero que sepa que…

—¿Qué, qué? —exclamó John —. Es tu hijo y algún día sabrá las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento pero puede crecer sabiendo que es hijo de dos hombres, de una pareja homosexual Mycroft.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y entornó los ojos. Dejó su plato con el postre sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué demonios estás tan interesado? No te caigo bien, ni siquiera te gustan los hombres —gruñó.

—Error, ¿por qué demonios crees que me acosté contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Por lo que tienes entre las piernas Mycroft? —preguntó John apretando los puños.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza mirándole sin entender.

—Estaría muy borracho, pero me gustan los hombres. Por eso me acosté contigo, porque eres un hombre —dijo John.

—Pero las bromas con Sherlock… —murmuró Mycroft sin entender.

—Estaba harto de que me juntaran con él, tu hermano es asexual y aunque es una gran persona jamás saldría con él —dijo John frotándose la frente —. No te creas que la conversación ha acabado aquí, volveremos a tratar este tema hasta que te convenza para que te quedes. Tú no vas a salir del país y punto. Es mi hijo —dijo antes de salir de la salita y de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Cuando John llegó a casa, Sherlock aún seguía tocando el violín. Se giró inmediatamente cuando lo vio y le miró interrogante.

—Tu hermano se marchará a Australia en cuanto nazca el bebé —informó antes de subir escalones arriba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Sherlock se quedó bloqueado en mitad del salón unos minutos, luego se fue a dormir.

Mycroft volvía a huir de los problemas, como siempre. No sabía cómo había llegado al puesto en el que estaba cuando en los problemas personales no se le ocurría otra cosa que salir corriendo.

Sherlock estuvo días en su cuarto tocando el violín. Ni siquiera comía, a veces John lo escuchaba ir al baño pero nada más. Escuchaba su móvil sonar en el salón y cuando comprobaba que era Mycroft, iba a llevárselo pero Sherlock solo gruñía y decía que lo dejara sonar.

A los cinco días, John entró en su cuarto con un humeante plato de macarrones con queso.

—Sé que me vas a odiar por esto, pero piensa en algo: no quiero líos burocráticos con los forenses. Así que para que no te mueras de inanición: come.

Sherlock le miró alzando una ceja y se incorporó un poco. La pequeña barba de varios días y la ropa arrugada le daba aspecto de yonki aunque John no comentó nada, le dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

—¿Por qué estás así desde que te dije que Mycroft quería mudarse de país cuando tuviera al niño? Pareces más afectado que yo —dijo John confuso.

—Es complicado —respondió Sherlock mientras pinchaba los macarrones y se los metía en la boca.

—Cuéntamelo Sherlock, no soy tonto —dijo John.

El detective miró pensativo los macarrones y luego alzó la vista hasta los ojos de John.

—Va sonar ridículo que diga esto con 30 años, pero no quiero volver a quedarme solo.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan apegado a tu hermano.

—No es eso —dijo Sherlock antes de lamerse el labio inferior —. Está relacionado con nuestra infancia y eso.

—Cuéntamelo Sherlock. Por favor.

Sherlock se terminó el plato de macarrones y apartó la bandeja para poder cruzarse de piernas.

—Verás. Nuestra relación siempre fue muy difícil con nuestros padres y ellos nunca apoyaron la decisión de Mycroft. Y básicamente, dejamos de existir para ellos desde que mi hermano les contó lo que quería hacer.

John le miró confundido.

—Exageras, ¿no? —preguntó alzando las cejas

—No. Verás, desde entonces mi hermano y yo, porque al apoyar a Mycroft también me convertí en algo malo para ellos, éramos tratados como si no existiéramos. Nos dejaron de hablar y nos dejaron de servir la comida, es por ello que tuvimos que comer en las cocinas de la casa con los cocineros.

—Vaya, eso es duro —murmuró John.

—No creas. Tenía a Mycroft y me llevaba bien con él así que me daba igual que mis padres me ignoraran. El problema llegó cuando falleció mi abuela.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Al morir nos dejó la herencia a mí y a mi hermano. Era bastante cuantiosa, así que Mycroft vio la oportunidad perfecta para irse de casa. Se pagó la universidad y vivió en Londres. Y cuando yo le pedí que me llevara con él, me dijo que no. Que era menor y que no quería cargar conmigo vaya que pasara algo.

—Entonces, ¿tuviste que vivir con tus padres? —preguntó confundido.

—Durante siete años más, hasta que pude usar mi parte de la herencia. Me molestó porque me quedé sin quien hablar, y pensé que no me afectaría pero, joder… Fue muy duro, en serio. Creo que por eso soy más solitario y demás.

John asintió.

—Aun así, estás con él ¿no?

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Cuando descubrí que jamás había tenido una hermana, que tenía un hermano desconocido, le regalé unos vales que podrían ser usados cuando quisiera. Daba igual si estábamos enfadados o no, si Mycroft necesitaba que estuviera allí estaría. No éramos cariñosos así que era una manera de pedirlo sin hacer preguntas.

—Eso es muy bonito.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que tengo 30 años y que ya no necesito a Mycroft, pero me he comprometido con esto. Quiero comprometerme con mi futuro sobrino y joder, que no se va a Irlanda, se va a otro continente y… Odio que huya de los problemas. Eso no es muy inteligente.

John asintió.

—Vamos —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Toma una ducha y vamos a ver a tu hermano. Tiene que saber esto. Por Dios, yo estaba dispuesto a que ese niño no supiera que era su padre, no sé, una especie de "Tío John". No quiero que tu hermano haga esto… Vamos.

Sherlock le miró un segundo antes de levantarse rápidamente e ir al baño a ducharse y afeitarse.

Media hora más tarde partían hacia la casa de Mycroft. Hacía una calor sofocante y tuvieron que pedir al taxista que encendiera el aire para no quedarse pegados al sillón.

Cuando salieron del coche, John fue directo a la puerta principal pero Sherlock le cogió del brazo y se metió en el jardín para ir detrás de la casa.

—¿Crees que con la calor que hace estará en algún lugar de la casa? —preguntó Sherlock alzando las cejas.

—¿Piscina?

Sherlock asintió y señaló a la piscina. Mycroft estaba saliendo en ese momento del agua, se pasó las manos por la cabeza para despeinarse.

—Cinco días, todo un record Sherlock —dijo Mycroft antes de abrir los ojos —. Hola John —saludó en un gruñido.

El médico saludó con la cabeza y le miró. Llevaba unas bermudas de color azul, las piernas eran delgadas cosa que hizo que John se preguntara porque Sherlock se metía con su peso. El torso tenía una capa de vello de color naranja, también era delgado aunque el vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado.

—¿Ya? —gruñó Mycroft moviéndose rápidamente hacia la tumbona.

—Disculpa —dijo John —. Pero… Ya se te nota —dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Mycroft alzó una ceja, bajó la vista y se miró el vientre, luego lo acarició.

—Los vómitos ya se me han pasado—dijo Mycroft antes de tumbarse en la tumbona bajo la sombrilla.

Sherlock se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado, mirándole.

—¿Es verdad lo de que te marchas? —preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft miró de reojo a John antes de volver a mirar a su hermano menor.

—En cuanto nazca, sí —dijo Mycroft.

—No te puedes ir —dijo Sherlock.

—Sí que puedo. Ya he hablado con el gobierno británico y es posible tener un puesto allí, así que no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

—Tienes más de 30 años y el dinero suficiente como para venir a verme las veces que quieras así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Mycroft, por el amor de Dios te vas a otro continente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque John es el padre de tu hijo?

—Quería criarlo solo y lo voy a criar solo. John no va a formar parte de esto en ningún momento.

—Estoy aquí —dijo John ofendido.

Mycroft bufó y agitó la cabeza.

—Mira, lo tengo decidido. ¿Queréis quedaros a comer? Hace calor, daros un baño.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza y miró a la piscina.

—Mira —le dijo John —. Si no quieres que sepa que soy su padre me parece bien, puedo ser un tío, el amigo de su tío, lo que sea. Pero es mi hijo Mycroft, ¿qué problemas tiene con eso? Nos acostamos, ninguno de los dos lo recordamos, ¿por qué pareces avergonzado?

—No me siento avergonzado.

—Pues pareces estarlo. ¿Qué te da más vergüenza Mycroft? ¿Qué te gusten los hombres después de lo que has pasado o haberte acostado conmigo en particular?

Mycroft tragó saliva y miró a otro lado.

—Mira esto no fue fácil para nadie, menos para mí y…

—Mycroft —dijo Sherlock —. Cuando te fuiste me quedé sin alguien con quien hablar, y es cierto lo que dicen todos, siempre es bueno tener a alguien.

—Podías haber hablado cuando nos veíamos —dijo Mycroft en un susurro.

—¿Cuándo Mycroft? —preguntó Sherlock —. ¿Cuándo empezaste con tu tratamiento? Estabas tan asustado de cómo reaccionaría tu cuerpo o si no reaccionaría que no me atreví a contarte que no podía ir a gimnasia porque siempre me quitaban la ropa cuando salíamos de las duchas. Luego hablamos cuando te hiciste la mastectomía. Al tener tanto pecho estabas asustado por si no superar la operación, que por eso no te conté que el equipo de rugby se había burlado de mi cuando creí que una de las chicas más guapas del curso había quedado conmigo.

John miró sorprendido a Sherlock, que estaba imperturbable.

—¿Y me necesitas? —murmuró Mycroft.

—Eres mi hermano. Eres de la familia. No te puedes ir sin más.

Mycroft tragó saliva, y agitó la cabeza.

—Ya veremos —dijo lo más claro que pudo —. Y por Dios, ir a poneros un bañador y meteros en la piscina, os dará una insolación.

Sherlock le hizo un gesto a John para que se metieran en la casa, al rato, salieron, cada uno con un bañador y una toalla. Sherlock estaba tan pálido que a John le daba incluso miedo, así que lo mandó sentarse bajo una sombrilla como preinscripción médica. Él en cambio estaba moreno y musculado, y en cierto modo la cicatriz del hombro no era tan peligrosa como Mycroft se había creído.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó John señalando a un papel que había sobre la mesa.

Mycroft las miró unos segundos.

—Las ecografías de tu hijo —informó antes de cerrar los ojos.

John dejó la toalla inmediatamente sobre el suelo y se lanzó a la mesa. Cogió las ecografías y sonrió.

—Es… Pequeño —dijo sonriendo.

El mayor de los Holmes le miró también y sonrió. Luego miró a su hermano menor.

—Me lo pensaré, te lo juro —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock asintió y puso las manos sobre su vientre.

—¿Me cuentas lo de esa chica? —preguntó.

—Ya no tiene importancia. Han pasado años —dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos y moviendo los dedos de los pies.

—Lo siento.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y suspiró. John dejó sonriente las ecografías sobre la mesa y se movió nervioso.

—¿Me ensañarás las demás? —preguntó sentándose en la misma tumbona en la que estaba Mycroft.

—Supongo. Aunque sigo sin querer que estés delante.

—¿Y qué más da?

—No sé, el médico se podría pensar mal…

—Enséñamelas al menos —pidió John —. Ya sabes, cada vez que te las saquen… Quiero ver su progreso.

—Está bien —murmuró Mycroft.

—Me voy a dar un baño —anunció John antes de tirarse al agua.

Mycroft le observó fijamente durante unos minutos. Quizás Sherlock podría tener razón, quizás John era un buen partido al fin de cuentas.

Cuando Mycroft llego a las 18 semanas de gestación, las náuseas se eliminaron completamente y la fatiga fue desapareciendo, así que no dudó en trabajar desde su casa. Podía pasear, pero esa opción la descartar cuando su vientre creció considerablemente.

Ya era visible, y era obvio que no iba a usar ropa de premamá así que se quedó en casa. Solo salió para hacerse su segunda ecografía. El feto iba creciendo y aunque ya se podía saber su sexo Mycroft y Sherlock se negaron. Mejor solo tratarlo como una persona, no con un género determinado.

Al día siguiente, Mycroft le envió un mensaje a John. Le invitaría a cenar en su casa para enseñarle la ecografía. Relajar la relación era lo mejor que podía hacer.

John llegó tarde a la cena por 25 minutos. Avisó a Mycroft de que el trabajo lo había retenido, aunque dudaba que lo esperara. Aquel hombre era puntualidad personificada y tenía un poco de miedo.

Llamó a la puerta y poco después Mycroft, que parecía sudoroso y con las mejillas sonrojadas, le abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John confuso.

—Perfectamente. Sí —murmuró le hombre abriéndole la puerta y dejándole pasar —. La cena está en el comedor, sigue caliente eso está bien.

John entró en la casa y tras dejar su chaqueta en el perchero fue hacia donde Mycroft le había indicado.

—¿Seguro de que estás bien? Estás sudoroso y… Rojo —comentó el médico al verlo a la luz.

Mycroft se sentó a la mesa y asintió.

—Debe de ser la calor… —comentó mientras comenzaba a comer.

—No tendrás fiebre, ¿no? Porque podría ser peligroso y…

—Te aseguro yo que no es fiebre —le respondió Mycroft sin pensar mientras sonreía forzadamente.

John alzó las cejas sorprendido. Acababa de entender lo que le pasaba y era algo sorprendente. No en su estado si no proviniendo de Mycroft. Siempre lo había considerado reservado, con autocontrol.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras cortaba la carne. Sabía lo que Mycroft necesitaba y Dios sabía que estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

—¿Qué tal este tiempo? —preguntó John mientras cortaba la carne —. Te veo muy bien.

—Ah, sí. Como más pero me noto más cómodo, creo que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a todo esto.

—Es lo normal con 18 semanas —dijo John —. El cuerpo se habitúa al tamaño, se da cuenta de que estirar sus órganos no le hace daño y deja de ser molesto.

—Ya lo noto. Y ya no me importa tanto engordar, creo.

John le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Sabes otra cosa que es normal a las 18 semanas Mycroft? —susurró.

—¿Uh?

—La excitación sexual —susurró antes de ponerse de pie.

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y le miró sin parpadear.

—Los órganos sexuales tienen mayor suministro de sangre, se encuentran hinchados y eso provoca mayor excitación ante el roce y… El exceso de lubricación hace mucho más fácil la penetración —explicó calmadamente mientras se acercaba a él.

Mycroft aferraba el cuchillo y el tenedor con fuerza, dejó que John se acercara hasta colocarse justo enfrente y que le acariciara la barbilla.

—Somos adultos —dijo John acercando su rostro —. Recuerda siempre, que somos adultos —recordó antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarle.

Mycroft dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa y abrió los ojos para mirar a John. El médico había cerrado los ojos y lo besaba como si fuera a desaparecer. Cerró los suyos y se dejó llevar un poco por los labios del médico.

Este, decidió pasar al segundo paso. Recorrió con su mano izquierda el pecho de John, el vientre y finalmente lo acabó metiendo dentro de los pantalones del pelirrojo. Este, no necesitó ningún incentivo más. Se puso de pie y tras morderle el labio para que se separara un poco lo subió escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Mycroft. El primero estaba tendido bocarriba e intentaba recuperar el aire después de haber tenido los mejores orgasmos de su vida. John estaba a su lado, tumbado bocabajo y mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido… —susurró.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y se incorporó. Tenía la cintura cubierta por la sábana, pero cogió un poco más de tela para cubrirse las piernas. Luego miró a John.

—Esto no debería de haber pasado. Es horrible.

John refregó su rostro contra la almohada antes de sentarse en la cama. Le dio la espalda a Mycroft y se fue vistiendo.

—No sé qué problema tienes —dijo John.

—No tengo ningún problema —gruñó Mycroft.

—No. Que va —dijo John poniéndose los pantalones y buscando su camisa —. Me gustas, ¿sabes? Parecerás frío o distante pero me gustas porque tienes una cara oculta.

—Ya si —dijo Mycroft rotando los ojos.

John bufó mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones.

—Quiero intentar salir contigo, porque me gustas. Porque eres simpático, inteligente y no me dejas quedar como un idiota como hace tu hermano Pero parece que tú estás tan avergonzado de tu cuerpo que no quieres saber nada de los demás.

—No me da vergüenza mi cuerpo —dijo Mycroft en su defensa.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó John escéptico antes de coger la sábana que le cubría la cintura y tirar de ella.

Mycroft le agarró del otro extremo y la apretó contra él.

—¡Suéltame la sábana!

—Si no te avergüenzas no te importará quedarte completamente desnudo después de habernos acostado, ¿no? —dijo John tirando.

—¡Suelta! —exclamó Mycroft.

John soltó y le miró con enfado.

—Este es tu problema, te da vergüenza. No dejas ni mirar ni tocar, es como si fuera algo incómodo. Por Dios Mycroft, eres hermoso tal como estás, acepta eso de una puñetera vez.

Mycroft se puso de espaldas a John mientras se liaba la sábana alrededor del cuerpo.

—Sobre la mesa del salón tienes la ecografía que me hice ayer, puedes quedártela —murmuró antes de agachar la cabeza.

John soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta el sitio donde le había dicho Mycroft y cogió la fotografía con sus manos. La observó de cerca y sonrió.

Lucharía por ese bebé, haría todo lo posible porque Mycroft se aceptara y quisiera tener al menos una cita. Intentaría que se convirtieran en una familia. Se la guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la casa. Le daría un tiempo, le pediría salir. Tener una cita normal para variar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Mycroft estuvo unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que cogió el teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche y marcó el teléfono e su hermano.

—Necesito hablar Sherlock —murmuró.

—Estoy en un caso.

—Sherlock —pidió de nuevo Mycroft.

—Dame quince minutos.

Mycroft colgó el teléfono, se fue al baño y tras tomar una ducha rápida se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Poco después llegó Sherlock. Entró en la casa sin llamar, y fue hasta el salón.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mirándole.

Estaba enfadado, y Mycroft lo sabía, pero intentó pasarlo por alto mientras alzaba otro de los vales. Sherlock suspiró, lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior del abrigo.

—Dime —pidió.

—Me he vuelto a acostar con John —confesó.

Sherlock alzó las cejas.

—No puedes beber —le dijo.

—No estaba borracho.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba cachondo.

—Ah… Eso lo explica —murmuró Sherlock mirando a otro sitio —. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Me gustó muchísimo —confeso Mycroft en un susurro.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—En realidad no.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se sentó al lado.

—Bien —murmuró con calma —. Me estoy perdiendo algo de vuestra conversación tras el coito y no sé el que, si me lo explicas a lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

—Me dijo que me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, por eso no quiero tener nada con él ni con nadie —explicó Mycroft indignado.

—Te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo —afirmó Sherlock —. En eso tiene razón.

—No me avergüenzo.

—Sí lo haces.

—No.

Sherlock alzó las cejas y se puso de pie.

—Ven —dijo haciéndole un gesto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Tú sígueme. Voy a comprobar mi teoría.

—Esto es infantil.

Sherlock no respondió a eso, fueron hasta el despacho de Mycroft. Sherlock encendió la luz y luego cogió por los hombros a su hermano y lo empujó hasta que se colocó frente al espejo que tenía al lado de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Un espejo, ya. ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Desnúdate —dijo Sherlock apoyándose contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

—Que te desnudes.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Saber si te da vergüenza tu cuerpo. Desnúdate. Vamos. Quiero que te veas.

—Conozco mi cuerpo, gracias. —gruñó Mycroft apartándose.

Sherlock se colocó frente a él y alzó las cejas.

—Sí, lo conoces tanto que te das esas duchas de dos minutos para tener el mínimo contacto con él.

Mycroft se miró al espejo y frunció el entrecejo.

—Esto es de locos —dijo quitándose la camiseta.

Sherlock volvió a apoyarse en la pared mirándole fijamente.

—Los pantalones también.

—No me voy a quitar los pantalones delante de ti —murmuró Mycroft.

—Mycroft —dijo Sherlock con frialdad.

Mycroft miró a su hermano fijamente a los ojos mientras se bajaba el pantalón. Y se quedó allí, mirando a su hermano sin parpadear.

—Mírate al espejo —pidió Sherlock.

—No.

El detective se acercó a Mycroft y se colocó justo detrás, para que su cabeza se viera por encima de su hombro.

—Mírate Mycroft.

El pelirrojo suspiró y miró fijamente a su reflejo. Y luego, poco a poco, fue bajando la vista por el torso para mirar el cuerpo.

Sus hombros eran estrechos y su piel pálida. Tenía un montón de pecas, desde la espalda hasta los brazos. Tenía una capa de vello de color naranja por todo el torso.

Sus pezones eran pequeños y tenían una fina cicatriz alrededor tras su reconstrucción. Un poco más abajo, había dos largas cicatrices de color blanco que había retraído un poco la piel.

Su vientre estaba hinchado, quizás no mucho pero era evidente que lo que ocurría no eran kilos de más. El ombligo sobresalía y una delgada línea de color oscuro bajaba por él hasta acabar perdiéndose.

Mycroft tragó saliva antes de bajar la vista un poco más. Allí se encontraba lo que nunca quería mirar, ni tocar (por eso odiaba ducharse) y lo que provocaba que se sintiera extremadamente culpable cuando sentía excitación.

El vello pelirrojo era rizado y escaso y el clítoris estaba hinchado a causa de la testosterona. Soltó un triste suspiro antes de seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, pasando por las piernas delgadas, llegando a los pies. Luego, volvió a mirar a los ojos de su reflejo.

—Este eres tu Mycroft —dijo Sherlock mirándolo —. Este es el cuerpo que tienes. Un cuerpo de hombre.

—No soy un hombre, no del todo —murmuró mirándose la entrepierna.

—No tienes por qué tener un pene para ser hombre Mycroft. Tu comportamiento ha sido el de uno y así es como el mundo te ha tratado. Da igual lo que haya bajo esa ropa. No es algo que deba de avergonzarte. Estás perfecto así.

—Pero estoy incompleto.

Sherlock apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Mycroft.

—No estás incompleto. No creo que un pene sea importante. Yo tengo uno y la única comodidad que le encuentro es que puedo hacer pis donde quiera. El resto es un poco incómodo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Sí hermano —dijo Sherlock antes de sonreírle —. Imagina tener una erección en mitad de clase, o mientras vas en metro, o mientras das un discurso. Eso sin contar cuando te levantas con una y hacer pis es tarea imposible. Te lo aseguro.

Mycroft rió entre dientes.

—Soy un hombre —comentó en voz alta.

—Lo eres. Y permíteme decirte que tienes una ventaja respecto a mí.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

Sherlock puso la mano sobre el vientre de su hermano y lo acarició.

—Puedes tener tus propios hijos. Estoy casi seguro que muchos hombres quisieran esto —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió y acarició su vientre.

—Tengo la piel más suave —comentó.

—Lo sé, se te nota mucho —dijo Sherlock sonriendo pasando los dedos por el antebrazo hasta llegar al hombro, luego se separó.

Mycroft se estuvo acariciando el vientre un rato mientras se miraba al espejo.

—¿Por qué ves el lado positivo de las cosas? —preguntó.

Sherlock sonrió y se apartó de Mycroft.

—Bueno, los dos no podíamos ser unos histéricos negativos.

Mycroft rió mientras se ponía el pantalón. Al ponerse la camiseta salió junto a su hermano del despacho.

—Me voy —dijo Sherlock —. Sigo con el caso, y Lestrade me ha mirado muy raro cuando he salido corriendo.

—Sherlock, no te metas en líos, ¿vale? No quiero tener que ir a buscarte —dijo Mycroft pesadamente mientras iba hacia la cocina.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Procurará no alterar a Mycroft, era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque su promesa solo duró dos semanas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

Mycroft se encontraba en el sofá mirando el techo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, pero como estaba un poco lejos se excusó en eso para no cogerlo. Cuando sonó por tercera vez, se incorporó y fue a cogerlo, quizás fuera importante. Cuando leyó el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla suspiró.

—Sherlock, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó con un deje de cansancio en su voz.

—Señor Holmes, soy el Inspector Lestrade…

—Dios, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó el pelirrojo algo desesperado.

—Agresión a un miembro del equipo forense. Al parecer le molestaba el chico que hacía las fotos y le empujó, el problema es que el chaval se cayó de lado y rompió el cristal contra el que se cayó. Dos puntos en la cabeza. Es un accidente, lo sé, pero igualmente lo tenemos encerrado hasta que venga alguien a por él.

—¿Y no puede llamar a el Doctor Watson?

—Lo hice, pero palabras textuales "No piensa faltar a mi trabajo porque a ese idiota se le crucen los cables" —respondió Lestrade —. Si no está ocupado, ¿puede venir a por él? Como siga gruñendo de esa manera los presos le van a correr a hostias.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Voy enseguida —dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Quince minutos después, ya estaba en Scotland Yard. Se había puesto su clásico traje aunque la parte superior había procurado que fuera lo más grande posible, dejándolo así un poco suelto. Lo que fuera por ocultar lo que empezaba a notarse.

Fue directamente al despacho del Inspector Lestrade y llamó a la puerta.

—Hola —saludó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Greg se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa y se acercó a él, extendió la mano y el mayor de los Holmes se la estrechó.

—Gracias por venir, de verdad.

—Ya… ¿A cuánto asciende la multa? —preguntó Mycroft.

—A nada en realidad, pero tendré una satisfacción personal al ver que le hemos llamado a usted. Estoy casi seguro que no quiere que su hermano mayor venga a recogerle.

Mycroft rotó los ojos y emitió un suspiro.

—Vayamos entonces, tengo que irme.

Lestrade le hizo un gesto para que fuera detrás de él y bajaron a los calabozos. Sherlock estaba en la celda más próxima a la puerta, callado y mirando fijamente al preso que tenía justo en frente que, además de ser dos Sherlocks de ancho, estaba crujiéndose los nudillos.

—Sherlock, vienen a por ti —dijo.

El detective se giró esperando ver a John, pero al fijar la vista en su hermano mayor palideció y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Su hermano le había pedido que no se metiera en líos porque no quería ir a buscarle a ningún sitio, y él estaba allí, metiéndose en líos

Cuando Lestrade se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sherlock, sonrió victorioso. Cogió las llaves que estaban encima del mostrador y abrió la puerta de la celda.

—Vamos Sherlock —dijo sonriente —. Ya puedes irte —dijo.

El detective se levantó inmediatamente y salió por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Anderson? —preguntó sin ser capaz de mirar a Mycroft.

—En el depósito —le respondió Greg —. No vayas a… —empezó, pero Sherlock ya había salido de allí rumbo a la sala de autopsias.

—Intentamos enseñarle modales de pequeño, pero fue un poco difícil —comentó Mycroft mientras andaba por el pasillo.

Greg sonrió.

—Puedo imaginarme a un pequeño Sherlock argumentando el por qué comer verduras es mala idea… —dijo divertido.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado, aunque se le borró en seguida. Se sentía ligeramente extraño, molesto. Se paró y apoyó una mano en la pared. Aquello no era una buena señal. Nunca lo había sentido y si lo sentía era porque algo iba mal.

—Señor Holmes, ¿está bien? —preguntó Greg, que se había parado y estaba mirándole.

—Yo… Necesito ir al baño —dijo antes de andar rápidamente al final del pasillo y entrar en el.

Se abrió la chaqueta y miró el vientre. Lo tocó varias veces, esperando que aquello cesara, pero al hacerse más intenso bajó la mano rápidamente a los muslos. Esperando encontrárselos húmedos o algo. Pero nada.

Tragó saliva. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y entró Greg.

—¿De verdad que se encuentra bien? —preguntó el inspector mirándole fijamente.

—Sí… —murmuró Mycroft en un susurro notando como perdía color de manera alarmante —. Necesitaría hablar con…

—¿De cuánto está? —preguntó Greg acercándose.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Quizás pueda ayudarle —dijo Greg acercándose —. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, y todas ellas han estado embarazadas. No soy médico, pero ¿me deja? —preguntó.

Mycroft le miró asustado y se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué está insinuando inspector? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg no le respondió, dio un paso largo hacia Mycroft y le puso una mano en el vientre, dejándole clavado en el sitio. Lestrade, presionó con suavidad la zona donde estaba el ombligo y sonrió.

—Dame la mano —pidió.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró este alzándola en dirección a Greg —. ¿Qué va mal? ¿Lo sabes?

—Nada va mal —dijo Greg con una sonrisa, le cogió la mano y la dejó justo donde él había tenido la suya.

Puso la mano derecha sobre la de Mycroft y ejerció un poco de presión sobre el vientre.

—Está dando patadas —le dijo.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y tanteó el vientre con ambas manos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…? —preguntó confundido.

Greg rió.

—Se lo he dicho —respondió Greg con una sonrisa —. He tenido demasiados embarazos en mi familia. Mis hermanas eran muy pesadas cuando comenzaban a dar patadas y uno se acaba acostumbrado a identificarlas. Estás de casi cinco meses, y suele ser la época en la que lo hacen así que…

Mycroft asintió y sonrió tontamente al sentirla.

—Da patadas… —susurró.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sherlock apareció en ella.

—Mycroft, ¿nos va…? —preguntó, aunque al ver a los dos hombres agitó la cabeza —. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba.

Lestrade apartó las manos y rió.

—Tu sobrino da patadas —informó Mycroft mientras le cogía una mano y la ponía justo debajo de la suya.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo al no sentir nada, pero cuando notó como la zona donde estaba su mano se movía sonrió tontamente mientras abría los ojos de la sorpresa. Greg, se apoyó en los lavabos. Mirándoles.

—¿Cómo…Sabias esto? —preguntó Sherlock alzando la cabeza hacia Greg.

—Eso —dijo Mycroft —. ¿No se lo dijiste tú? —preguntó mirando a Sherlock.

El detective miró a su hermano y negó con la cabeza, luego ambos giraron la cabeza al inspector.

—Ningún embarazo es fácil de ocultar, sobre todo cuando se pasa el tercer mes… —se excusó.

—Me refería a como sabías que mi hermano se podía quedar embarazado —dijo Sherlock mirándole.

Greg se rió entre dientes.

—Los hermanos Holmes sois muy egocéntricos —dijo —. A ver si te crees que mi puesto me tocó en la tómbola. Lo sé desde el primer día que le vi.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y cómo lo averiguaste? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Haré como los hermanos Holmes y me volveré un hombre misterioso —dijo divertido —. Adiós.

Movió la cabeza y salió por la puerta con una sonrisita de superioridad en el rostro. Mycroft miró a Sherlock confundido, aunque el hombre no dijo nada, solo se separó de su hermano.

—Siento haberte hecho venir —se disculpó.

Mycroft miró a su reflejo y se acarició de nuevo la barriga.

—No pasa nada, en serio —dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, me voy al laboratorio —le dijo antes de salir apresuradamente del baño.

Mycroft se colocó correctamente la chaqueta y luego salió también. Cuando hubo salido del edificio, cogió su móvil y abrió la opción de mensajes.

_"Te invito a cenar. ¿Te apetece?"_ M

Unos minutos más tarde el teléfono vibro en su mano.

_"¿Por algo en especial?"_ JW

_"No. Solo me apetece quedar contigo."_ M

Y tomo aire antes de enviar la respuesta.

_"Entonces déjame que te invite yo. ¿Vale?"_ JW

_"Como quieras"_ M

_"¿Qué te apetece comer?"_ JW

_"Creo que voy a quedar como un paleto, pero tengo ganas de comer pizza"_ M

_"Entonces no te arregles demasiado. Pasa por la clínica a las cinco y media" _JW

_"Nos vemos"_ M

Mycroft miro su reloj y sonrió. Aun le quedaban dos horas para ir a casa, tomar una ducha y encontrar algo informal que ponerse. A saber si eso existiría en su armario.

Una hora y media más tarde, salió de casa con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color marrón oscuro que tenía la silueta de un trébol estampada.

Se miró al espejo varias veces antes de salir de casa, no muy seguro de si la camiseta era lo suficientemente ancha o no. Aunque acabó saliendo sin cambiársela, total, iría en coche y luego estaría sentado así que dejó de darle vueltas.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, esperó a que John saliera por la puerta para abrirle la puerta del coche. Aunque el médico rápidamente se acercó a él y le miró.

—Vamos, está solo a dos calles, demos un paseo —pidió al abrir la puerta.

Mycroft suspiró y salió del coche, indicando a su chófer que podría ir a recogerlos en dos horas. Mycroft y John se saludaron con un apretón de mano algo flojo, porque verdaderamente, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo saludarse.

—Me sorprende que me llamaras —comentó John cuando se echaron a andar hacia la pizzería.

—Ya bueno —murmuró Mycroft —. Es que tengo preguntas.

—¿Acerca del pequeño Mycroft o la pequeña Joana? —preguntó John divertido.

—En realidad es acerca de nosotros. Aunque ahora que sacas el tema es Sherlock quien le va a poner el nombre.

—¿En serio? ¿Dejas algo tan importante a Sherlock?

—Fue él quien eligió el mío, así que creo que es un acierto —comentó Mycroft mirándole de reojo.

—¿Cómo te llamabas al nacer? —quiso saber John.

—No te lo pienso decir.

John rió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mycroft… Me gusta Mycroft. ¿Sabes de dónde lo sacó? —quiso saber el médico.

—Era el apellido de tres hermanos jugadores de críquet —explicó —. De principios de 1900.

John alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿A tu hermano le iba el críquet?

—Le encantaba. Incluso tenía el trajecito… Pero cuando creció quemó todas las fotos.

—Oh… ¿No queda ninguna? —preguntó John divertido.

—Bueno, mi madre guardó una en un álbum familiar, pero como desaparecieron misteriosamente, no sé dónde puede estar.

John asintió y le abrió la puerta del restaurante.

—Oye —preguntó mientras lo dirigían a una mesa —. ¿Tus padres siguen vivos?

—Mi madre sí, mi padre falleció hace cinco años.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en la mesa —. Un sitio… Peculiar.

John se sentó justo en frente y rió.

—Estás demasiado acostumbrado a los restaurantes caros, que quieres que te diga.

—Ya, claro —dijo Mycroft rotando los ojos mientras cogía la carta.

Una chica, de unos 20 años, se acercó a tomarles nota.

—¿Han decidido? —preguntó.

—Eh… —murmuró Mycroft mirando la carta —. Una pizza familiar de peperoni y jamón y un refresco.

La chica sonriente lo apuntó en la libreta.

—¿Y usted señor? ¿Qué desea beber? —preguntó.

—Eh… Odio el peperoni —dijo John mirando a Mycroft.

—Esa pizza es entera para mí —corrigió Mycroft ofendido mientras cerraba la carta.

—Ah…Vale —dijo John divertido —. Yo quiero una pequeña de cuatro quesos y una cerveza.

—¿En serio se va a comer una familiar señor? —preguntó la chica sorprendida —. Es… Familiar.

—Tengo hambre —respondió Mycroft mirándola.

La chica asintió ligeramente, cogió las cartas y se fue casi corriendo a la cocina. John apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró sin parpadear a Mycroft mientras sonreía.

—No me mires así, ¿acaso cuando tienes hambre no comes?

—Si… Pero como porciones pequeñas y si tengo ganas de más voy aumentando —contó John con tranquilidad —. Así que te pide comida…

—Siempre he sido de comer —dijo Mycroft mirando la mesa —. Pero dado que voy a engordar igual me aprovecho.

John rio y agitó la cabeza. Un rato más tarde, cuando ya estaban servidos y Mycroft comía su pizza familiar ante el continuo asombro de la joven camarera, John se atrevió a comentar su situación.

—¿Estamos saliendo?

Mycroft tragó el trozo de pizza mientras pensaba meticulosamente en lo que quería responder.

—Podría considerarse una cita, sí —dijo después de tragar el cacho, John sonrió —. Aunque, no sé qué demonios has visto en mí como para querer salir conmigo.

John rió entre dientes.

—Al parecer muchas más cosas de la que no ves tu —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Seguro que es por eso y no porque seas el padre…? —preguntó n un susurro.

—Eso ha influido, pero no es solo por eso Mycroft. No poder sacarte de la cabeza en cada momento del día, soñar con tus ojos azules, pensar en abrazarte y no soltarte porque me resultas adorable. No sé, esas cosas.

Mycroft miró avergonzado el plato mientras tragaba oro trozo de comida.

—Ojalá tenga tu nariz —murmuró.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó John confundido.

—Que ojalá mi hijo tenga tu nariz —dijo algo más alto —. Nuestro —se corrigió.

John sonrió orgulloso.

—Nuestro —afirmó sonriente antes de inclinarse sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y continuó comiendo. Un rato más tarde, y dos refrescos más, salieron de la pizzería. Mycroft se acariciaba la barriga con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que John le miraba con curiosidad.

—En serio, te has pasado —comentó.

—Ya… Déjame —dijo Mycroft divertido —. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Si no tienes nada que hacer claro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido —. Oh, me encantaría. Sí. Vamos.

—Que vayamos no significa que nos vayamos a acostar juntos —le advirtió el político mientras se dirigían al coche.

—Es algo que me suponía, Mycroft —gruñó John algo avergonzado.

El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta del coche y entró después de John. Media hora más tarde estaban en la casa del político. Este se había sentado en la parte larga del sofá con las piernas extendidas, John se sentó justo al lado, ambos mirando lo tele.

Mycroft se había metido la mano por debajo de la camiseta y se acariciaba la barriga lentamente. John le miraba de reojo, también tenía unas ganas inmensas de poder tocarle pero no le atrevía a preguntárselo.

—Vale... —murmuro Mycroft para él.

—¿Qué? —pregunto John incorporándose —. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah sí... Pero es que se mueve y no me acostumbro.

John abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Se mueve? ¿En serio?

Mycroft asintió, se elevó la camiseta para descubrir toda la barriga y cogió la mano izquierda de John. La dejó sobre el vientre buscando el sitio donde él bebe estaba golpeando.

—No noto nada... —murmuro John decepcionado.

—Espera... —dijo Mycroft —. Paciencia, sabe que estás ahí y ahora le da corte.

Mycroft arrastró la mano de John por la barriga hasta el lado izquierdo he hizo un poco de presión. Un segundo después, John sintió como sus dedos recibían un golpe, pequeño pero con la suficiente fuerza para ser perceptible.

—¿Has visto? —exclamo John —. Se mueve... Se mueve —susurro contra el vientre antes de darle un beso.

Mycroft le miro sorprendido, aunque luego sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla a John y luego le paso la mano por la nuca.

—Tú no serias muy pateador, ¿no? —pregunto Mycroft a John.

El medico apoyo la cabeza sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y entrelazo los dedos de su mano con las de el para dejarla sobre su pecho.

—Mi madre dice que creía que tenía un grupo de bailaores de flamenco...—comento.

Mycroft suspiro.

—Esto será horrible.

—Pero hermoso —dijo John antes de besarle el dorso de la mano.

Mycroft le miro con curiosidad y sonrió. Estuvieron viendo la tele durante un rato más hasta que se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Mycroft se despertó a las siete de la mañana y fue rápidamente al baño. Llevaba un rato en la despierto y con nauseas aunque ya no aguanto más y tuvo que ir a vomitar la cena del día anterior.

John, que había dormido allí pero en otra habitación, corrió rápidamente al baño.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado.

Mycroft soltó un bufido antes de volver a vomitar.

—¿Es normal? —pregunto cuando logro calmarse.

John se acercó y miro dentro del inodoro.

—Bueno, eso es la pizza de ayer —comento —. Seguro que solo te ha sentado mal. ¿Tienes algún otro síntoma?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta el lavabo y se lavó los dientes.

—Creo que no volveré a comer pizza.

—Al menos no comas tanta cantidad —aconsejo John mientras tiraba de la cisterna.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Un coche te llevara a Baker en media hora —le dijo.

—Eso es muy romántico —ironizo el médico.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta y salió del baño rumbo a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

John entró unos minutos más tarde y se acercó a la cama.

—Si tienes algún problema avísame, ¿vale? —pidió John sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo necesito dormir una hora más.

—Bueno, no importa, si sigues con náuseas o mareos me llamas y vengo enseguida. Aunque no te preocupes, seguro que es la pizza.

Mycroft no escuchó esa última frase porque ya se había dormido así que a John no le quedó otra que abandonar la casa en silencio.

Aunque Mycroft se despertó dos horas más tarde y desayunó, las náuseas seguían persistiendo. Y lo hicieron durante todo el día. Pensó que el peperoni o el queso de la pizza podría estar en mal estado por eso tampoco llamó a John cuando al día siguiente se levantó con las mismas náuseas y mareos.

Le contestaba a los mensajes que le enviaba diciéndole que estaba bien a pesar de que seguía vomitando. Durante toda la semana perduraron los síntomas y pese a ello, Mycroft notó como engordaba más de lo normal.

Ocho días después de haber llamado a John le volvió a enviar un mensaje.

"_Oye, cuando salgas del trabajo, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?"_ M

"_Acabo de salir, voy para allá, ¿estás mejor?" _JW

"_No. Aunque no es nada grave."_ M

"_Cojo un taxi y estoy allí enseguida."_ JW

Mycroft suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Tampoco quería preocuparle, pero empezaba a preocuparse y no quería que pasara nada grave. A los diez minutos, John llegó a casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó.

Mycroft le abrió y sonrió al verle. John sin embargo no sonrió, le miró preocupado.

—Ven, siéntate en el sofá —pidió cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole al salón.

Mycroft se dejó llevar y le hizo caso. John se puso frente a él y le acarició el rostro, luego le puso la mano en la frente y le miró las manos. Se agachó y le subió un poco el pantalón para verle los tobillos.

—¿Has seguido con náuseas y vómitos? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft —. Eh… ¿Es importante? Quizás el queso estaba malo.

—Eso no es el queso —dijo John —. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la clínica. Coge la chaqueta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft alarmado mientras se ponía de pie.

—Antes de nada relájate Mycroft —murmuró John —. Porque el estrés no es bueno para el feto. Así que tienes que relajarte —dijo poniendo el dedo índice y corazón sobre la muñeca.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras salían. Una vez en el coche se volvió hacia John.

—Vamos —pidió —. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Puede ser una preclamsia —explicó.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—No es nada grave…

—El nombre parece decir todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, tu tranquilo. Ahora en la clínica te harán un examen médico y lo confirmarán.

Mycroft soltó un suspiro de exasperación y luego se echó en el respaldo del taxi. Cuando llegaron a la clínica, entraron por las urgencias. Rellenaron un papel y pasaron inmediatamente a una de las consultas.

—El Doctor Jones no está, así que te atenderá la experta del turno de noche.

Mycroft asintió y se sentó en la camilla. Unos minutos después entró una chica joven, alta y con una melena rubia que estaba recogida en una cola alta.

—Hola señor… Holmes —saludó levantando la vista de los papeles —. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Eh, bueno —murmuró Mycroft sonrojándose —. Tengo mareos, vómitos, estoy hinchado y… Embarazado de cinco meses —susurró.

La mujer le miró preocupada y se acercó.

—Descúbrase el pecho por favor —pidió.

Mycroft se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y suspiró. La doctora le auscultó el pecho y luego el vientre. Tras eso, le tomó la tensión. La anotó en el informe y luego examinó las articulaciones.

—Bien, túmbese. Le haré una ecografía —pidió.

Mycroft le hizo caso inmediatamente mirándole angustiado. John se colocó a su lado y le apretó la mano.

—Tranquilo, ¿vale? Seguro que estará bien.

Mycroft solo suspiró y dejó que la médica examinara el vientre con el extremo del ecógrafo. Tras unas capturas y escuchar los sonidos cardiacos apartó el aparato y le dio un poco de papel a Mycroft para que se limpiara.

Cogió un taburete y se sentó frente al hombre, luego suspiró.

—Verá. El bebé está en perfecto estado, pero sufre una preclamsia leve —explicó.

John suspiró profundamente pero Mycroft le miró confundido.

—Su tensión arterial ha subido y eso es peligroso. Necesitará tomar medicación para controlarla y tendrá que estar en reposo hasta el momento del parto. No tiene por qué preocuparse, una preclamsia leve no tiene riesgos.

—¿Y si es grave? —preguntó Mycroft alarmado.

—Bueno, habría que inducirle el parto o hacerle una cesárea pero no hablemos ahora de eso, ¿vale? —le dijo con dulzura —. Se tomará estos medicamentos y controlará su tensión en la farmacia o en el ambulatorio más cercano. Si sube, o sufre desmayos por favor no dude en venir.

Mycroft cogió la receta y asintió.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Bueno, tenga una dieta equilibrada y procure no estresarse.

Mycroft asintió y salió de la consulta antes que John. Tras pagar en recepción salió a la calle y paró un taxi.

No tenía que preocuparse. Iba a salir bien. Guardaría todo el reposo necesario y en cuatro meses podría tener a su hijo sin ninguna complicación. Lo que fuera necesario.

—Oye —dijo Mycroft un rato más tarde cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a Baker Street.

John, que se iba a bajar del taxi se paró y le miró.

—Dime.

—Esta es la llave de mi casa. Eh… Por si quieres entrar —explicó —. Y no le digas nada a mi hermano.

—Pero…

—Se pondrá nervioso, me pondrá nervioso a mí y será peor así que intenta que no se dé cuenta. ¿Vale?

John le cogió la llave y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Tú limítate a dormir y comer.

Mycroft rió entre dientes, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Venga —dijo separándose —. O se preguntará donde se ha metido.

John sonrió de manera tonta y se bajó del coche. ¿Significaba eso que estaba saliendo con Mycroft? Esperaba que si porque no quería olvidarse de esos labios nunca.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Mycroft le envió un mensaje a John. Después de haber estado viendo la tele había tenido una inquietud muy grande y decidió proponérsela a John.

"_Tengo unas terribles ganas de comer burritos" M_

"_¿Y eso?" JW_

"_No sé, he visto un anuncio de comida mejicana en la televisión y se me antojaron…" M_

"_Te los llevo en 15 minutos" JW_

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Además, está lloviendo a mares…" M_

"_Para eso existen los paraguas, no estoy haciendo nada además." JW_

"_Como quieras…" M_

"_Ahora te veo" JW_

Mycroft suspiró al leer el mensaje. Lo cierto es que le apetecía mucho comer burritos, así que no insistió en evitar que John fuera a por ellos.

Media hora más tarde, se estaba comiendo su segundo burrito. John había llegado hace diez minutos con cuatro y aún se estaba comiendo el primero.

—¿Te vas a comer el que queda? —preguntó Mycroft esperanzado mientras miraba el burrito que quedaba en la bolsa.

—Puedes comértelo si quieres —le dijo John mientras se terminaba el suyo.

—¿Por qué me lo consientes? —preguntó Mycroft arrugando el papel e inclinándose para coger el siguiente.

—Bueno, si tienes antojos lo mejor que puedes hacer es cumplirlos.

—¿Todos?

—Claro —dijo John —. Hombre si se te ocurre comer carne humana desde luego que no lo cumpliré, por mucho que desee matar a tu hermano. Pero mientras que sea comida legal…

Mycroft rió y cogió el tercer burrito, lo desenvolvió y comenzó a comérselo. John se levantó, se sacudió la camisa y se alisó los pantalones.

—Me voy al trabajo —dijo sonriendo.

—Dios, no te habré sacado de él, ¿no? —preguntó Mycroft espantado.

—No —dijo John sonriendo —. Mi turno empieza ahora —dijo acercándose a él y besándole —. Si me necesitas, envíame un mensaje. ¿Vale?

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

—Te veo mañana.

John le dio un último beso antes de salir por la puerta. Mycroft se terminó de comer el burrito y tras dejar los envoltorios en la mesa, se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió poco después.

Al día siguiente, pese a que tuvo un buen desayuno y una buena comida con John, cuando llegó a su casa y antes de la hora de merendar acabó con todas las magdalenas que había en una bolsa. No es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero le apetecía mucho comer algo esponjoso y dulce.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando se dio cuenta se las había comido todas.

Se pasó el resto de la noche tendido en el sofá, después de haberse tomado las pastillas de la tensión, acariciándose la barriga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El día siguiente amaneció con una intensa nevada que había comenzado la madrugada del día anterior. Había estado hablando con John y habían cancelado su cita, así que tras comer unos macarrones, se quedó viendo la tele.

De nuevo, antes de la hora de la merienda, tuvo un fuerte antojo. Quería chocolatinas.

Se levantó y revisó por los armarios de la cocina, pero lo único que encontró fueron esas galletas dietéticas de arroz que sabían a papel de periódico y obviamente no era eso lo que necesitaba.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver cómo estaba el tiempo, pero era tan tormentoso que ni se atrevió a salir, en cambio, envió un mensaje a John.

"_¿Estás ocupado?" M_

"_¿Qué necesitas?" JW_

"_Se me antojaron chocolatinas, pero no… No tengo en casa. Iba a salir a comprar" M_

"_No salgas. Hace muy mal tiempo y hay hielo en las calles" JW_

"_Sigo queriendo chocolatinas" M_

"_Tranquilo, me encargo de eso" JW_

Mycroft suspiró, pensó que quizás se estaba pasando y no debería de ser tan pesado, pero necesitaba tantísimo el chocolate que no le importó demasiado el frio que pudiera hacer fuera.

Media hora más tarde, oyó como llamaban a la puerta e inmediatamente se levantó a abrir. Sherlock le esperaba allí, enfundado en su abrigo, con su bufanda y una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

—¿Chocolatinas? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Cállate —murmuró antes de coger la bolsa, se fue al sofá, se sentó y comenzó a comerse la primera.

Sherlock suspiró, entró, cerró la puerta y dejó su abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero, luego se fue hasta el salón y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quedándose en silencio.

Mycroft se comió rápidamente la primera chocolatina, la segunda y la tercera vinieron poco después. Pero cuando fue a por la cuarta se dio cuenta de algo horrible.

—No hay más.

—Es evidente —dijo Sherlock aburrido.

—¿No has comprado más? —preguntó Mycroft alarmado.

—No quedaban más, cogí las que había…

—¡Pues ve y compra más en otro sitio!

—Ni de coña —dijo Sherlock mirándole como si estuviera loco.

—Sherlock…

—No, además es tarde. Entre la nevada y la hora que es apenas hay cosas abiertas. No me voy a recorrer medio Londres para unas chocolatinas.

—Pero Sherlock… —murmuró Mycroft.

—Que estés embarazado no significa que tengas que comer por dos, Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock fríamente.

El nombrado le miró con odio unos segundos hasta que, inesperadamente se echó a llorar. Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue a acercarse a él pero Mycroft se dio la vuelta rápidamente, subió hasta su habitación y tras meterse dentro se tiró en la cama.

En otras circunstancia el pelirrojo hubiera ignorado a Sherlock o en cualquiera de los casos le habría mandado a la mierda directamente con otro inteligente insulto.

Pero solo sintió ganas de llorar. No tenía sus chocolatinas y para colmo Sherlock tenía razón, se estaba poniendo como una foca.

El detective arrugó el entrecejo y miró al techo, desde la planta baja se escuchaban los llantos de Mycroft. Subió las escaleras y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

—Oye Mycroft…

—¡LÁRGATE! —exclamó el político entre lágrimas.

—Mycroft yo no querí…

Pero antes de acabar la frase una almohada le dio en la cara, así que salió cerrando la puerta. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de John.

—¿Sí? —murmuró el médico —. Sherlock estoy ocupado…

—¡John! —dijo Sherlock —. ¿Cómo apago esto? —preguntó antes de abrir un poco la puerta y meter dentro el móvil para que John pudiera escuchar los lamentos de Mycroft.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó John alarmado.

Sherlock cerró la puerta con cautela y bajó las escaleras.

—Yo nada, le traje las chocolatinas como pediste.

—Algo has tenido que hacer para que esté así, Sherlock…

—Bueno, puede que quizás se haya puesto así porque… —empezó el detective antes de contarle la historia.

John emitió un sonoro suspiro cuando Sherlock acabó.

—Eres idiota… —murmuró —. Voy para allá en seguida, para como está tu hermano lo único que necesita es sentirse mal por engordar…

—Pero, es que está comiendo mucho y….

—Sherlock, tiene antojos y además de no dárselos le das a entender que está engordando. Tiene las hormonas a flor de piel, es normal que esté así.

—Creo que voy a…

—Ni te muevas del salón, no le digas nada más vaya que lo empeores. Enseguida estoy ahí.

Sherlock colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá sin entenderlo demasiado. ¿Por qué ofenderse por engordar? Era lo lógico estando en estado, lo peor sería no engordar…

Quince minutos después, John apareció por allí. Llevaba dos bolsas repletas de dulces de todo tipo, las dejó en la cocina y luego subió a la habitación de Mycroft.

—No vas a solucionar nada… He intentado hablar con él otra vez y me lanzó el despertador.

John suspiró.

—Déjame a mi anda.

Entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta entre abierta. Cogió la almohada del suelo, la sacudió ligeramente y fue hasta la cama.

—Hola Mycroft —saludó animado.

—¡Vete! —se quejó el hombre poniéndose en posición fetal —. No quiero que me veas así….

—Oh Mycroft, pero si estás perfecto —murmuró John sentándose en el otro lado de la cama para colocar la almohada.

—No estoy perfecto, estoy poniéndome como una ballena. ¡Voy a parecerme a una bola!

—Mycroft… —susurró John tumbándose al lado y apoyando la mano en su hombro —. No digas eso, es lo normal…

—No quiero que me veas así John. Vete por favor.

—Mycroft, a mí me gustas así —le dijo John pasando una mano por su cintura y acariciando su vientre.

—No, no te gusto…

John le dio un beso en la nuca.

—Sí que me gustas, no sabes lo guapo que estás así —murmuró pegándose a él.

—Pero voy a parecer una ballena… —murmuró triste mientras dejaba de llorar.

—Serás mi ballena —bromeó John besando su nuca —. No me importará lo mucho que engordes Mycroft, te voy a seguir queriendo igual, ¿sabes?

Mycroft se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le cogió las manos.

—¿Cuántas garantías hay de eso? —susurró.

John rió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Muchas, y te las iré demostrando conforme pase el tiempo —respondió separándose un poco.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Ah, ¿sabes qué? —le dijo John —. He traído chocolatinas y dulces, vamos abajo.

—Pero…

—De marcas diferentes, y hay bastantes. Vamos Mycroft, disfruta —pidió en un susurro.

El nombrado sonrió, y se puso de pie. John le siguió. Salió el primero por la puerta y bajó las escaleras, John salió después y vio a Sherlock esperando apoyado en la pared, le miraba divertido.

—Que cursis sois —susurró.

John le dio una fuerte colleja mientras bajaban las escaleras y le señaló amenazante.

—Esto lo has hecho tú —le recordó —. Aprende a mantener la boca cerrada —le dijo.

Sherlock se frotó la nuca y rió. Tras recoger sus cosas, se fue. Dejando a Mycroft y a John alimentándose de chocolatinas en la cocina.

A partir de ese día, Mycroft estaba algo más contento consigo mismo e incluso se atrevía a bromear sobre los quilos que estaba cogiendo.


End file.
